


Supposed to be my Sister

by LavenderMoon13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Chakra, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jutsu, Love Triangle, Other, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Shameless Smut, Sisterhood, Smut, True Love, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMoon13/pseuds/LavenderMoon13
Summary: She was just the live-in maid for the criminal group known as the Akatsuki. But everything changed when She moved in... The presence of the newest member made Nojiko crave her acceptance. A sister was all she ever wanted!(Inspired by a reader insert “Maid with Benefits” by awolangel)
Relationships: Akatsuki (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Akatsuki (Naruto)/Reader, Nagato | Pain/Original Female Character(s), Sasori (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Sasori (Naruto)/Reader, Uchiha Itachi & Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Move in day!

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the reader insert “Maid with Benefits” by awolangel  
> (I recommend it greatly!) I was reading it and the one thing kept popping up in my mind was...SHE NEEDS A SISTER.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would read further than chapter 1. This be a rough chapter

“Are you sure that’s her?” Konan was not entirely convinced of her partner’s idea. They had been sitting at the counter of an outside bar in a small resort town. In order to keep their identities safe, they were using a transformation techinique to hide amongst the civilians in order to find their current target. They had run into a wall with a current mission and needed someone to translate ancient scrolls for some ancient jutsu. After doing some digging they found that a princess from a faraway village was an expert of spellwork and ancient languages. The only problem was she moved around a lot, doing work around the world. They eventually were able to track her down to a little resort town in the southern part of the country. 

“Yes I’m sure. We need to make our move now before she moves on.” Pain said as he moved closer to the bar. They approached the young brunette and sat next to her. “Pardon me miss but are you Lavender Caelum?”   
The young girl stopped sipping on the drink in her hand and glanced over to him. 

“That depends....Who’s asking?” Her tone was slightly aggressive and it caught him off guard for a brief second. 

“A client. If you’re willing.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Wind whistled past her ears as she clung to the back of her new boss. She was beginning to regret her deciosion to accpet the job. She wasn’t allowed to see where she was going to be staying and had to be blindfolded on their trip. Not to mention the two who had approched her happened to be using a transformation technique, really she felt dumb for accpeting the offer without doing a check on them. But they were going to pay her well. Very well and only to translate some stupid scrolls, it was almost a no brainer.   
The trip itself didn’t take long. As they slowed down and came to a stop the man had let her off his back. He stepped behind her and removed the blindfold to reveal a one level mansion. 

“Who....are you people?” She stared at the mansion warily. She never pegged these two as the mansion type. 

“It is for the men to have a place to recouperate.” The man responded and started to move towards the house. 

“Uhh?Men?” Unease was seeping into her brain.

“Yes, you’ll be living with a group of men” the woman responded ,catching a glance at the look of concern on Lavender’s face she added, “But do not worry about them bothering you. You will have a master suite to yourself with an en suite bathroom so you won’t have to share the shower and bath room with them. And to be sure they wouldn’t harass you with sexual outbursts we have hired another woman to act as a companion to them. “

“Was she also blindfolded and tricked by your disguises?” Lavender had muttered half to her self and half to the woman. “By the way what do I call you guys? I’m assuming you’ve given me fake names.” 

The women started after the man, catching up to him in no time. The woman begins “You may call me Konan,” The man turns his head to glance at the women, “And you will call me Leader.” 

Lavender clicks her tongue, “Will ,huh?” Before she can get any other words out they arrive at the door. Leader is already pushing it open to reveal a living room full of people. It was of mostly men but she could already see the other woman. She had lighter hair than Lavender but it was cut short she also bright hazel eyes. Speaking of eyes, all eyes had turned towards them, quieting down to hear what Leader had to say,

“This is just a quick meeting to discuss our newest member. This is Lavender, she will be here for a period of time studyng ancient scrolls. This will be your only warning, you will not bother her in any way. She is here for professional reasons only, you may only engage in relations with her if she approaches you. If you try and force yourself upon her, I am giving her full right to defend herself.” 

Before anybody could comment, Leader is pushing her towards the hallway and leading her to a room at the end of the hall. She knew better than to comment about the pushing and let it be. The room he had taken her to was a large room at the very end of the hall. She could tell that it was a newer addition to the house, possibly made just for her. It was a very large master bedroom. It was so big that a king sized bed fit in along with a desk and bookshelves. Further in the room was the entrance to the bathroom she was promised, with a peek inside she could see a deep dish tub along with a wall shower and a sink with marble counter tops. Heading back inside the bedroom portion of the room, she admired the most impressive addition, a large window giving her the view of a gazebo and forest. 

“We have provided you with the materials you need to translate. You can locate the scrolls in a drawer at the desk. If there is anything else you need tell the man known as Kakuzu, he will get ahold of one of us or allow you to go on the shopping excursion. You will be paid at the end of each week.”

Lavender nods, really just taking it all in. Leader nods and makes his way back to the rest of the group. But Konan stays behind for a few minutes, “As fair warning, even though you’ve been given full reign on defending yourself, I wouldn’t fight most of the men. They will kill you if given the chance.”

Lavender was crouching down by the desk and digging through the drawers. She snuffed ,”is there anyone in particular I shouldn’t pester ?”

“Kakuzu.” And with that Konan left Lavender to settle in. 

It didn’t take long for her to unpack. She had her back filled with her most important possessions and a small rose gold suit case filled with clothes. She had been practicing packing light for quite some time. Setting up shop here would be quite easy and even easier to pack up and leave. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Leader and Konan return the living seems to be in disarray and full of excitement. 

“HOW CAN YOU EXPECT US TO NOT SLEEP WITH HER?!?!” Hidan was yelling before Leader even set foot in the room. Konan only sighed at his outburst while Leader only stared. 

“I mean he does have a point. I’m about to go knock on her door.” Deidara chimes in.

“Oh fuck off. She would never want to sleep with you. I’m still in shock that Nojiko is sleeping with you!”

It doesn’t take long but the pair are fist fighting. Leader steps in and breaks the pair apart. “I’ve already told you fools that you may only interact with her if she wants to. She will defend herself and I will not stop her if you take it too far.” Leader sighs out. Hidan and Deidara growl out slightly and cross their arms before returning to their seats to pout. 

“Are we done here? This has been a waste of my time. I don’t care if you moved a hundred women in here. As long as they leave me alone.” Sasori is already griping about his time and moving to his own room in the house. Leader nods his head and he and Konan take their leave. 

“Something wrong, Sweetheart?” Kisame asks the small woman that was tucked up in his side. She was shaking slightly with her head down and Kisame got a little nervous, he thought she was crying “ Hey are you okay? I know that what Hidan said probably made you a little jealous but don’t take it personal he’s a little horn dog. Yo-“

He couldn’t finish before her head shot up. She had the brightest smile on her face he’s ever seen. “I’m not jealous! I’m just so excited!! There’s gonna be another woman here! I’m not gonna feel so alone anymore! I have to go say hi-or make a really great dinner!!!” She’s hoping up and doing a little dance. Deidara and Hidan join her in little happy dance as they were just as excited to share their presence with another female. Kisame laughs a little at their antics and glances at his partner who hasn’t said much, but really that’s just his personality. 

“You feeling excited or concerned?” He asks Itachi casually. Itachi opens his eyes slightly and glances at Kisame. 

“Her eyes..She’s like us.” 

“Uh...Care to elaborate?” Kisame asks, the words caught the attention of the rest of the group. Itachi was pretty much a genius, he could see and understand what others couldn’t. Listening to him could mean life or death in the short run. 

“She’s got the eyes of a killer.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nojiko sighed as she stood at the stove preparing the dinner. She wasn’t going to let Itachi’s concern for their newest member ruin her excitement. It had been so long since she’s had interactions with another female! This was going to be great for her! To impress the new woman she had prepared a fancy-ish dinner. Kakuzu explained to them that Lavender was not a civilian like herself, but instead she came from a noble bloodline. So to make Lavender feel more at home Nojiko had prepared Kaiseki Ryori. She wanted to give her the big meal type feel and this was an easy meal plan. 

She smiled as the boys filed into the dining area, she set up each of their plates and got another placemat set up next to her own. Kisame gave her a reassuring arm grip, she nodded her head and headed down the hall to Lavender’s room. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She heard some shuffling behind the door and soon it opened up revealing Lavender. Nojiko took in the moment and noticed that Lavender was shorter than herself and seemed to be younger too. Her hair was very long even in the ponytail it was tied up in. 

“H-hi! I’m Nojiko, and I’m the live-in caretaker here! I made a large dinner just for you and was here to escort yo-“

Lavender’s brown eyes narrowed “Not interested.” And she slammed the door closed, leaving Nojiko to be shocked and confused.


	2. Sleepless

Nojiko wandered back to the dining area, lost in thought. The aggression from the men towards her had subsided during the early days of her staying here, so the sudden anger had surprised her. As she sat and ate her dinner she gave subpar responses to the conversations thrown at her until the boys caught on that she didn’t want to talk. 

After dinner she picked up everyones plates and got started on cleaning. She made a plate and wrapped it up and set it inside the fridge. She wasn’t just going to give up on making a friend! Lavender was probably feeling overwhelmed and wanted to be alone so Nojiko would leave her supper in the fridge for her to eat later. 

“You really think she’s gonna come for it?” Kisame asked as he leaned against the counter behind her. 

“She will..She’s just overwhelmed by everyone here. Don’t worry about it!” Nojiko bit her lip slightly, “I’m patient enough and when she’s ready for company I’ll be here.” 

The conversation was interrupted by Hidan making it so Nojiko could only look at him. Standing in front of her so she had to pay attention to him. It made Kisame roll his eyes and make his move to leave, patting Nojiko’s head on his way out. 

“Well I’m here! And I want your attention now!” Hidan stated as he picked Nojiko up by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. Taking her away to his bedroom to fully indulge in her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To say she was annoyed was an understatement. It was 12 am and the noises just wouldn’t stop. Lavender couldn’t concentrate on the scrolls with all the damn moaning, she didn’t understand how the others would be able to sleep, but oh yeah house full of men. 

Around 11 the noises had died down and Lavender hoped it was over but low and behold another one of the douchebags just took the others place. She didn’t know how she was ever going to finish her work if this was how it was going to be. Speaking of her work, it was going to be more complicated than she thought. The scrolls themselves were not just an ancient language. What she had already translated could only be read as a code of some sort. That meant translating and decoding. Not impossible for her just more difficult. She sighed glancing at the open drawer next to her, it had five other scrolls that needed translating and decoding. She was only on the first part of the first scroll... hopefully they wouldn’t need these too quickly. 

A growl from her stomach brought her back from her thoughts. She hadn’t eaten since this morning, a little snack wouldn’t hurt. Lavender got down from her seat and made her way down the hall. She rolled her eyes as she passed the room that the moans emitted from. The damn room was three doors down and yet she could hear it from her own room. Maybe Leader would consider, making her room soundproof... but talking to Kakuzu only day after being here to complain about her most likely expensive room probably would end up with her ticking him off. 

Making it to the kitchen, Lavender headed straight for the fridge only to be perplexed by the wrapped up plate with her name on it. She gingerly grabbed it and pulled it out. She unwrapped it and gave it a once over. Deciding that it wasn’t poisoned, Lavender took a couple glances around to see if anybody watching her. With the coast clear, she turned her attention to the food, her hand began to glow amber orange heating up the plate in the process. When the food began to steam her hand returned to normal color, satisfied with her bount she headed back to her room. Unbeknownst to her she was not alone. 

“How very interesting....I wonder..what other hidden abilities do you have little girl?” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lavender had to admit..the lady’s cooking was good. Spinning around in her desk chair she munched on a strip of steak. She rolled her chair over to the side table by the bed curious as to what was inside. She didn’t take a look when setting up her room. Upon opening it there wasn’t anything much inside, just a bag of wet wipes and....pills. She pulled out the pack of pills to inspect them. They were tiny pink pills and immediately knew what they were. Birth control. She scrunched up her nose at the idea that Leader must have believed that one of the idiots who lived here would impregnate her. Like hell she’d ever let any of them near her womanhood. She threw them back inside the drawer and slammed it shut. The picture she set on top of the table shook a little and she sighed straightening it out. One of the only pictures she would ever carry around with her in a frame. The picture meant a lot to her. 

She glanced at the alarm clock that also sat on top of the table and seen it was already almost 1:30 am, she hadn’t planned on staying up this late. A tired translator makes mistakes, this was a marathon not a sprint. She set her plate outside her door and started to get ready for bed.She brushed her teeth and threw her hair in a bun. Changing into her pajamas, she crawled into bed and snuggled herself into the soft blankets. The sheets were soft and silky and a fluffed up comforter brought her comfort and warmth.  
She opened her eyes slightly and looked at the large window. She left it open and the nighttime wind was blowing her curtains slightly. She could hear the frogs peeping outside, there must be a body of water near by. It was beautiful here.. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nojiko awoke to her alarm going off at 6:30 am, she yawned and untangled herself from Deidara’s limbs. He passed out after their session and she was too tired to wake him up and kick him out. She sat on the edge of her bed and stretched her arms. She made her way out of her room and glanced down the hallway. Something caught her eye on the floor and she moved towards it to investigate. As she stood in front of Lavender’s door she realized that it was the plate from yesterday’s dinner. She smiled to herself, a little glimmer of hope that she was breaking the shell that surrounded Lavender. Nojiko picked up the plate and headed to the kitchen. Itachi was already awake and drinking his tea, another cup sat across from him and as he seen her enter he poured tea into it. Nojiko sat across from him and smiled  
“Good morning, did you sleep well Itachi?” 

He nodded in return and they settled into a comfortable silence. Nojiko wiggled her nose slightly, sniffing she smelled something that wasn’t usually around here.  
“What is that? It smells...bitter in here...”

Itachi sighed and pointed to something behind her. She turned to see a coffee pot with a blinking red light. 

“Have we always had that? And who the hell started drinking coffee?” 

“The girl. She was up an hour ago and asked me if there was coffee.” 

“She’s already up? Did she say anything else to you?” 

Itachi shook his head and sipped his tea. 

“Are you suspicious of her Itachi?” Nojiko was chewing on her nail, she really wanted to know what Itachi thought about their new companion.

He took his time to answer her question, “ I do have my concerns over her. Mostly because she is an outsider that could betray us and take information to any of the hidden villages.”

Nojiko didn’t quite understand his concern but that was probably because she wasn’t a shinobi, or even really an active member of what group this was. “But why would she do that? I don’t think she’s a shinobi, and she’s not even from one of the hidden villages.” 

“The fact that we have no idea where she is from is very dangerous already. Someone could be looking for her.”

Nojiko sighed and finished her tea. Maybe Itachi was right, but than again he thought the same about her. Nojiko decided that she was just going to go ahead with her plan of killing with kindness. Lavender did eat the supper that was left for her so maybe it’ll entice her to come out and eat. Yes! That’s what Nojiko was just going to have to do. Lavender wasn’t going to know what hit her!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this a shorter chapter but I can’t tell if I want to write the first few days as separate chapters or smoosh them together into one!


	3. Red

The week went by in a flash. Nojiko was slightly upset by the fact that nothing had really changed between her and Lavender. Lavender would only eat dinner but not with them, just the plate Nojiko would leave for her in the fridge. Everytime she went and knocked on Lavender’s door she was always told to just go away or to leave her alone. 

Really the only time Nojiko ever seen Lavender was around lunch. While everybody sat at the table to eat Lavender had taken the opportunity to go sit outside by the gazebo and what Nojiko could only tell was meditate. But as soon as the boys would head outside to train and spar, Lavender would simply head back inside. 

Hidan had stopped her only once. He had cornered her against the gazebo, “You just going to keep avoiding us babe?” 

It was a futile attempt to alienate her, as Lavender simply slipped under his arms, but he grabbed her arm as she escaped. Nojiko was mostly impressed by how quickly Lavender defused the situation. It was a quick undercut to Hidan’s jaw, “A warning.” Was all she said.

She didn’t know what it was that made Hidan let go, she knew he was immortal as she had seen his head be removed twice since she’s been here. He didn’t want to talk about it later that night either when she asked him.

“She’s scarier than I thought...” was all he would tell her. Nojiko offered him a massage after that and gave him an ice pack to soothe the large bruise forming under his chin. 

Today though, was payday and Kakuzu told her that Lavender would be joining her for shopping this week. Excitement was buzzing throughout her body as she walked towards Kakuzu’s room to get her pay. It was a special day so she wore her lucky shorts and t-shirt! Her shorts were a nice jean short and a rainbow T-shirt. She also put her hair in a small pony. This was the moment she was waiting for! A bonding session while they shopped was just what they needed! Just as she knocked on Kakuzu’s door Lavender appeared beside her. 

“Good morning!” She smiled at her. But the only response Nojiko got was a hum. She took in the outfit Lavender had gotten ready in today, a long sleeved black dress with shoulder cutouts. It stopped before her knees. She too put her hair in a pony but Nojiko noticed just how long Lavender’s hair really was. It was behind her knees even in a high pony! Before she could say anything else  
Kakuzu opened the door. 

“Everything is there, right down to the last cent.” He said as he shoved an envelope into her hand attached to the weeks shopping list. He also handed her an envelope with her name on it, her pay for the week. Lavender waited patiently by her side waiting for her own pay. “ You better be worth it, Girl. You’re already burning a hole in our pockets.” He stated as he shoved an envelope into Lavender’s hand. “It pains me that you were promised this much money.”

Lavender smiles as she opens her envelope to count her money, “Hmm , it makes me happy that I cause you pain.” She laughs as she walks away and heads outside. Nojiko stares after for a moment. She really has a death wish..she takes a glance back at Kakuzu who just narrowed his eyes at her and slams the door shut and then takes off after Lavender. As they both step outside Nojiko sees that Kisame and Itachi are waiting for them. Yes! With those two there’ll be no trouble of sexual harassment and won’t piss off Lavender! 

“Perfect!,” Nojiko claps her hands together, “ We can introduce ourselves officially before we leave!” She grabbed Kisame’s hand and dragged him over to Lavender who stood with her arms crossed. 

“Uh..sweetheart, it’s okay..if she doesn’t want-“

“It doesn’t matter! You’re going to have to converse eventually so just do it now!!” Nojiko said. 

Kisame sighed and held out his hand while scratching his head with the other, “My name is Kisame Hoshigaki. It’s...nice to meet you.”

Lavender stared at his hand for moment, while he sat waiting his face started heating up into a blush. But before he pulled his hand back Lavender held hers out and shook his, “My name is Lavender Moon, it’s.....a pleasure.” She sighed out. 

Nojiko came up behind Itachi and started to push him towards Lavender as well. He too held out his hand, “Hello, I am Itachi Uchiha.” Lavender brought her hand out to shake his, as she grabbed hold of it Nojiko watched as a violent shiver ran throughout Lavender’s body. Lavender made no comment about what just happened and simply nodded, “It’s also...a pleasure to meet you...” 

Lavender closed her eyes and sighed while crossing her arms, “Can we get going now? I still have work to do.” 

Kisame and Itachi both brought blindfolds, much to Lavender’s irritation, but she allowed Itachi to tie it around her head. Nojiko was picked up by Kisame and Lavender by Itachi and then they were off! Nojiko snuggled into Kisame’s back and held on tight. Her mind kept thinking to the shiver. What made Lavender do that? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright girls just one hour to shop and then you meet us right back here.” Kisame said. Nojiko nodded enthusiastically only to notice Lavender had already started towards the town. 

“Hey wait up!” Nojiko hollered as she caught up to Lavender. “Soo I was thinking we start with the food shopping but while we’re doing that we can look at some of the clothing stalls along the way. Oh and we-“

“I’m gonna stop you right there.” Lavender stopped walking and turned around to face Nojiko. Suddenly Nojiko was intimidated by her as it seemed Lavender had grown a few inches taller than her. She glanced down to see Lavender had heels on, and suddenly she was self conscious about her sandals. 

Lavender crosses her arms and continued, “This isn’t a ‘girls day out’ like you seem to think it is. You have a job to do, while this is my time to myself. You will not follow me around like a lost puppy, do you understand?” 

Nojiko nodded her head slowly. 

“Good. Now stay out of my way.” Lavender said as she turned and went into the town. Nojiko was frustrated now. Why was she being so difficult?! Had she never had a friend before? Nojiko watched as Lavender disappeared into the crowd, heading towards the herb shop. She could only sigh and take a look at the list for this weeks meals. Today was really going to suck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lavender sighed as she wandered through the stalls and shops of this town. She had already picked some herbs and a mortar and pestle and was now heading into a crystal shop. She needed a new crystal set since she left all her others back home. This was really how her crystal hoard started, collecting them from ever town she went to and then leaving them at home when she went on another journey. It just forced her to buy more crystals. At least that’s her argument. 

She picked up a tiger’s eye and was giving it a once over. She put it in a little box she picked out here at this store and moved onto the next dish of crystals. As she looked up on the shelving part of the counter a large black kyanite caught her eye. She knew she was going to need a protective crystal to keep all of the assholes energy out. Black kyanite was quite possibly the best choice. There were stories of the Archangel Michael’s sword being made of black kyanite, making it a coveted protection crystal. 

Really she felt she needed a protection crystal because of Itachi. One touch was all it took to feel the distrust, pain, and anger from him. His energy was gonna throw her chakras all out of wack. Actually she could tell all of them were. Kisame had the same darkness about him, as well as Hidan. She could only conclude that they all had some fucked up chakras. 

Curious about their chakras too, she could tell they were using them for power, probably their jutsus. She herself was not into ninjitsu, she only aligned her chakras to give herself enlightenment and open her third eye. These fools were messing all that up for her, she needed to turn her space into a place of positivity and light. So along with all her new crystals she bought incense, essential oils and some cute tiny house plants. She also bought some snacks so she wouldn’t be completely starved by the end of each day. And she wouldn’t be herself if she didn’t buy some new clothes and shoes! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When she figured her hour was almost up she headed back to the meeting place. She was the first of the girls to head back but she didn’t have to shop for everyone so it was understandable. She didn’t want to be alone with the boys but of the group they weren’t as bad as the rest. She sighed and sat on log away from them and crossed her legs. 

“You know you don’t have to sit so far away from us. We don’t bite.” Kisame said from where he leaned against a tree. 

“No, but I might.” Lavender responded, she was expecting that to be taken as a warning but Kisame only laughed at her. 

“Got some spunk, don’t ya girl!”  
Kisame was doubled over holding his stomach and laughing. It caught Lavender off guard, making her face heat up slightly. She didn’t want to get laughed at.  
Itachi only sighed already seeing it going to lead to a fight...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nojiko could hear Kisame’s laughter up ahead. It was unusual for Itachi to tell him jokes so that could only mean Lavender, but she didn’t seem like the joking type either.. Curiosity made Nojiko quicken her pace just to see what had Kisame guffawing like a goat. The sight she came upon was actually quite hilarious. The tiny girl was red in her face, her nose was scrunched and her face a snarl as she stared up at Kisame. Kisame was also red in the face but not with anger like Lavender, instead it was him holding in his laughter. He towered over her tiny form even as he slouched . Apparently her burst of anger did not faze him and instead entertained him. 

“QUIT LAUGHING AT ME.” Lavender growled out, desperately trying to sound dangerous.

“Pffffft- okay okay I’m sorry, hehehe!!” Kisame just couldn’t keep it together though and fell over laughing. This furthered pissed off Lavender and she took him falling down to her advantage. As she lifted her foot up to stomp on Kisame’s balls, Itachi swiped her legs from underneath her making her too fall to the ground.

Again a fit of laughter erupted from Kisame, “Nice panties!” 

Lavender blushed furiously and pulled her dress down as she sat up on her knees. Kisame stood up after calming down and offered his hand out to help Lavender up. She sighed and accepted his offer, knowing she was defeated this round. 

“I don’t know why Hidan is so terrified of you but Thanks for the laugh girlie, I haven’t laughed like that in years!” He grinned and patted the top of her head. She tried to pull back but was ultimately trapped in his large hand. 

“Oh and Thanks Itachi! My balls appreciate the save.”

Itachi closed his eyes, “I didn’t want to hear you complain the rest of the week about how sore you were.” 

Nojiko smiled as she looked over to Lavender who had turned from the group to pout in silence. I guess if anybody was going to crack the shell it was going to be Kisame. 

The boys picked up the girls after blindfolding and headed back to base. Tonight Nojiko will make a small dessert as thank you to Kisame for breaking the shell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think Tinkerbell when talking about Lavender’s red face! That’s how red her face gets lmao


	4. Stranger

The trip home was uneventful, the moment they were home Lavender hoped off of Itachi’s back , removed her blindfold and hurried into the house. She didn’t want to be reminded of her embarrassing attempt at intimidation, she knew that Kisame would tell the others just so he could fun of Hidan’s fear of her. 

She made a quick run for it to her room. Ignoring the calls of the one called Tobi, who was asking excitedly about her trip to town. Running down the hall she almost ran smack dab into Deidara, who was leaving Sasori’s room. But as she ran into him, he wrapped his arms around her to steady themselves. 

“Well, I always knew I’d be the one who’s arms you’d run into.” He smiled down at her, his blue eye sparkling. She scoffed at him and pulled away.

“Eat me.” She stated as she pushed past him and power walked to her room. 

“I’d love to baby! Just let me know when!” He called out to her as she angrily slammed the door shut. 

She leaned against the door and pushed back the baby hairs that had fallen out of her ponytail. She just wanted to relax. Standing straight again she walked over to the window and opened it to let a breeze in. Wind cleaned out bad energy so the breeze was a blessing to her. She started putting away the new things she bought. Opening the closet she had, hanging up her new clothes and setting her new shoes inside. She placed her new plants on her desk and by the window. She also lit a lavender incense to help her relax. 

She moved into the bathroom and started to get a hot bath ready, pouring in bubbles and essential oils along with setting up some her new crystals along the side of the tub. She also lit some candles. This was the perfect way to relax after a stressful day. Pulling her hair out of its pony and getting undressed she slid into the tub, tension immediately leaving her body. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nojiko started putting away groceries the moment she arrived Tobi helped her out. She took notice that Lavender took off towards her room but laughter from living room alerted Nojiko as to why. Kisame was recanting his encounter with Lavender and making fun of Hidan for shying away from her.

“She’s like an angry baby duck! How can you be so scared of her!” Kisame laughed from his spot on the couch. 

Hidan was frowing and crossed his arms “Because she’s scary man!”

“Pfffft, like hell she is. What did she do to you?” 

The question caught Nojiko’s curiosity because she too wanted to know why Hidan was scared of her. And apparently everyone else did too. Those who were in the living room sat and stared at Hidan waiting for him to spill. 

He scratched his cheek a little and sighed, “She has like....mind reading powers.” 

It was pure silence for a split second until everyone burst out laughing, everyone except Itachi who silently waited for everything to calm down.

Tears were streaming down Deidara’s face as it turned red from laughing so hard, “That’s so dumb!!!! Even if she could how is that scary?!” 

Hidan growled , “SHUT UP! She fucking read my mind and blackmailed me to leave her alone!!” 

His outburst only made everyone laugh harder. “Whatever. fuck you guys,” he said, shoving his hands in his pockets and moped his way back to his room. Nojiko thought about going over to comfort him but than it would look like she’s playing favorites. Plus dinner needed to be started soon anyways. 

She moved back into the kitchen and washed her hands. Tobi followed in after her, “Nojiko~ Do you need any help at all???” 

She smiled at Tobi, “Sure! You can help with getting some rice started.” 

Tobi nodded excitedly and got a pot ready, “Do you think Lavender is as scary as Hidan thinks?? She’s kind of a meanie!” 

Nojiko looked at him for moment, “No....I just think she’s misunderstood.” She turned her focus back at the task at hand. 

“Oh....What are you making for dinner tonight Nojiko? I hope it’s something tasty~” 

“I’m making Itachi’s favorite tonight, some sweet dumplings and rice and for dessert some sugar cookies!” 

“Yay!! Cookies!!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lavender was slipping into her pair of sleeping shorts and pulling on a crop top. She sat in the bath for about an hour, cleaning herself and cleansing her soul. She ran a brush through her hair, deciding to leave it down to be more comfortable. 

After her self care ritual she headed back to the bedroom portion and sat at her desk. She had some time to work on the scrolls, she was over halfway through translating the first one and almost ready to decode it. She suspected she would need a few extra books but she was sure Leader would help her find them if needed. She glanced at her clock seeeing it was just a little past 5:30 pm. Sighing she turned her attention back towards the scroll. But before she could continue writing, a voice cut through the air. 

“Leaving your window open allows for ease of access to invade.”

Lavender widen her eyes and slowly turned her head towards the source of the voice. She didn’t recognize the man. He wasn’t apart of the group she was with, yet there was a familiarity about him. He had short spiky black hair and dark eyes. He looked as though he really didn’t want to be here and that his presence was being forced, like he was on a mission. 

She stood up slowly and backed away from him, trying to put as mush distance as she could between him and her. He only stood still watching her. She put the desk chair in between trying to create a barrier as she moved closer to the door. Just as she reached it a knock sounded throughout the room. Panic flooded her body, if someone walked in here they would see this stranger and she’d be accused of being traitorous. She’d lose her head for sure...the man himself seemed unbothered by the interruption though. Like he had all the time in the world. 

“Dinner is done Lavender, just so you know. Will you come join us tonight ?” Nojiko’s voice echoed from the other side of the door. Lavender felt slightly relieved knowing she wouldn’t have to open it for Nojiko. 

Slowly she turned around to face the door, and sighed “Uh....can you make me a plate? I’ll....be down in a few minutes. I just have some work to finish up....” 

Silence was only there for a few moments, “Yeah....Yes! Of course!” Lavender listened as Nojiko scampered away back to the dining area. She rested her forehead against the door and closed her eyes. 

The man was behind her in an instant, his left arm resting against the door while his body trapped her between him and it. She could feel his hot breath as he leaned down to talk in her ear, “You’re either very brave or very dumb to assume you’ll be leaving this room alive.” 

She felt very small and insignificant with him behind her. His right hand came up to grip her own arm and then she felt it. Anguish, that was all she felt. She could barely separate her own pain from his. Instinctively her hands came up to be held against her heart. He let go and slowly she turned to face him. He only watched as she lifted her right hand to brush her fingertips against his heart. Her left hand still holding her own. 

“Your soul.....it’s so broken...”

Her words snapped something in him as he swiftly jumped away from her. She lifted her head to watch him. His brow slowly furrowing and his eyes narrowing. He said nothing more and left through the window he came. 

Lavender let out a shaky breath as she relaxed slightly. She quickly went to her backpack that sat on the ottoman by her small loveseat. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes, she hardly smoked unless under stressful situations. She would qualify that as a stressful moment for her. She lit the damn thing and moved to the bathroom. Sitting on the edge of the tub she sat shaking. Who was he? How did he find her and what the hell did he want from her? Had she not have said anything she was almost positive he would have killed her. 

She calmed down a little and remembered she promised Nojiko she would come eat dinner in the dining room. Pinching the bridge of her nose she took a peek at the clock and seen that it was now 6:15 pm. That encounter lasted longer than she thought but it felt like an instant. She put out her cigarette and looked at herself in the mirror, trying to make herself look presentable so no one would know she had an encounter with a stranger. 

After brushing her hair out again she left her room and walked slowly to the dining room. As she entered all eyes were on her and she felt uncomfortable immediately. Could they see the fear from earlier? A glance around the large table, she seen that most of them had finished eating and some were one their seconds. Nojiko only beamed brightly at her and excitedly patted the seat next to her. Lavender sighed, rolled her eyes and moved to sit down by them. 

“Woooow. Didn’t think I made that great of an impression on you girlie,” Kisame teased her. 

Lavender bit back her retort and let it slide, “Yeah well....sometimes it’s nice to have a sit down dinner.” Really she just didn’t want to be alone after that encounter. 

She slowly ate her food and watched as the others played a card game. She let her eyes wander though, landing on Itachi more than once. It was him. That’s why the stranger felt familiar. He looked like Itachi. Lavender absentmindedly bit her lip. Maybe Itachi could help her...maybe. She wanted to scream it at him. Scream that she needed to know who the stranger was. 

Nojiko picked up her plate bringing Lavender back to reality. Guess she ate those dumplings faster than she thought. “Thank you, Nojiko..”

“Ah of course! I hope they were good.”

“Well I’m not dead.” Lavender snuffed out and crossed her arms, putting her wall back up.

Nojiko only chuckled knowing that was Lavender’s way of saying it was delicious. She was only able to bring the plate to the kitchen before Hidan whisked her away for some alone time. 

Lavender sat at the table watching the game unfold, Kisame moved over to sit by her asking if she had ever played. When she shook her head no he offered to teach her the basics. Maybe making friends would be helpful in the long run...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke sat in his room cleaning and sharpening his sword. He felt he needed to after that encounter. Screw that stupid woman and her stupid words. He was not broken. He was angry! She didn’t know anything about him, how dare she say something so pathetic. He sighed as heard his door open as Orochimaru entered. 

“How was your little mission, Sasuke?” Orochimaru purred out.

Sasuke huffed, “Useless. What was the point of that? She’s nothing more than an idiot.” 

“Idiot she may be but I have a use for her. I can see she’s already used a tiny bit of her power to ruffle your feathers, yes?” 

Sasuke’s silence was all Orochimaru needed as confirmation, “ I need her.”

“For what. Another vessel?” Sasuke retorted to him. 

“Oh no. That’s your position Sasuke. No giving it away now~ But I do need her for power. When used correctly it is actually quite destructive.”

“That so?...” Sasuke went back to cleaning his sword, trying to show he wanted nothing to do with her. 

“Yes, she could destroy every hidden village at the snap of her finger. I find it quite hilarious that the Akatsuki found her before I did. I doubt any of them know what I know, it took a lot of research to figure that out.” Orochimaru was smiling as he patted himself on the back.

“And how do you suppose you’re going to get her here?” 

“That’s where you come in boy. Gain her trust and lead her away from those wretched Akatsuki.”

Before Sasuke could argue, Orochimaru takes his leave. Sasuke was pissed. He didn’t want to spend anymore time with her than he was just forced to. How stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I oop- 
> 
> Yo what’s up Sasuke?


	5. Hot bath

As Nojiko and Hidan finished up their session, the rest of the group was finishing up their card game, Cheat. Lavender had caught on quickly and was able to join in the big game after a few hands. Kisame ruffled her hair, he felt slightly proud for her few wins since it was his technique she was using. 

Deidara leaned back in his chair and yawned, “Ah damn...I think I need to soak in the bath for a bit. My muscles ache...” 

“Sounds like a good idea! Lavender you should join us in the bath tonight.” Nojiko chimed as she walked in. 

Lavender’s eyes narrowed slightly, not really feeling THAT comfortable around them. But she didn’t want to head back to her room just yet. Honestly she might’ve been traumatized by the stranger.

“YES.” Deidara smiled as he threw his hands up in victory, “You can sit with me!” 

“No.”

They all got up from their seats and walked to the bathroom. Itachi split from the group and went to his own room. He wanted alone time. Kisame, Hidan, Deidara, and Tobi stayed though. Kakuzu already beat them to the bath, but he wasn’t really willing to give up his spot. The group showered first so they wouldn’t be dirty and then made their way over to the bath. Before she got in, Lavender threw her hair into a messy bun. Nojiko carefully watched, impressed by how fluidly Lavender got her long mane into the bun with ease. 

“Can...can you put my hair in a bun like that?” Nojiko asked cautiously. Lavender stared at the taller woman for only a moment then sighed. 

“Yeah, turn around.” 

Nojiko smiled and turned, bending her knees slightly so Lavender could reach. Her hair was much shorter so she didn’t know how it would turn out but as she looked in the mirror she blushed, taken aback by how cute it looked. 

“Thank you!” She was about to hug her but Lavender put up her hand.

“Just because we’re girls doesn’t mean we have to have a moment.” Lavender said with a roll of her eyes. “Grow a pair.” 

Nojiko giggled at her comment and moved towards the bath to join the boys, sliding in next to Hidan. She patted the other side of her. Lavender did as indicated and slid in between her and Kisame. 

“Damn girlie, I would think you’d be a little more apprehensive to get in bath full of men.” Kisame chuckled out.

Lavender closed her eyes, “ Why? Because I’m from a noble family and that means I need to be a prude?” 

“Heh, maybe. Always thought you fancy girls were more modest.” 

Lavender only hummed in response, she was to busy letting the hot water soak into her muscles and joints to have a snarky remark. 

Tobi giggled a little bit on the other side where he sat by Hidan. “Does that mean you’ve lost..”he looked side to side and put his hand up and whispered, “Your v-card??” 

Nojiko had to admit she too was curious. Living here was the only place she learned to be sexual and she was regular citizen. So she wanted to know what went on behind the closed doors of a noble’s home. 

Lavender sighed and opened her eyes back up and seeing that everyone was waiting for her to respond. “Yes, I lost my virginity.” 

Tobi giggled profusely at the word of virginity, while Deidara and Hidan nodded in that ‘niiice’ sort of way. Nojiko looked at her curiously, “Like recently? Oh no!! You didn’t break up with your boyfriend because of this job?!” 

It was Lavender’s turn to laugh, “Oof sounds like you weren’t very frisky before you took this maid job.” 

Nojiko blushed slightly seeing that Lavender was teasing her about her sexual experience, “Yeah well I bet I have more experience than you now little girl.” 

Her attempt to make Lavender to feel inferior only made her laugh more. Tears were starting to prick up at her eyes. A deep chuckle cut through Lavender’s laughter, making her stop. 

“Seems like she’s got you beat, maid.” Kakuzu’s deep voice poured out as he sunk into the tub more, letting his head fall back. 

Nojiko sighed heavily through her nose, she felt irritated but wouldn’t let it bother her too long. Kakuzu wanted to get a rise out of her and she wasn’t going to indulge. 

“That’s probably true...maybe you can give me some advice some time!” She chirped happily at Lavender. Lavender stared at her for a moment before pursing her lips. She hated how easily Nojiko could deflect conflict. 

“Well since you’ve got so much experience then maybe you can share some with me.” Deidara said as he wiggled his eyebrows. 

Lavender turned her head to look at him, “That depends how much experience do you have?” 

“Tons baby!” He excitedly said but was quickly interrupted by Hidan’s laughter. 

“Like hell he does! I’m betting Nojiko here was his first time.” 

“Nuh-Uh!! I had sex before her!!”

Everyone rolled their eyes as the two started a quick insult session.

“Boys, boys! I can easily fix this situation.” Lavender interrupted, “I just need a kiss. Then I’ll know.” 

“What? You’re gonna let dipshit here kiss you?” Hidan groaned out. 

“Yeah why not? I haven’t had this much fun in a while.” Lavender said. Deidara moved over to sit in front of Lavender quickly. Slowly she leaned in for a kiss.

Nojiko turned slightly, not ready to witness the mess that was about to happen. She remembered her first kiss with Deidara and it was not pretty.. Nojiko could hear Tobi go ‘ooooooh’ As the smooch happened. She turned to look at them just as Lavender pulled back from kissing Deidara he wiggled excitedly, “Well?”

“No. I’m not gonna sleep with you.”

“HA” Hidan said crossing his across his chest as a victory. 

“What?! Why not!” Deidara complained, “That was a near perfect kiss!!” 

“Pfft yeah perfect for a virgin. You’re sloppy! Get some experience and then talk to me.” Lavender giggled. 

“Nojiko likes my kisses! So whatever.” 

“Alright hun, you keep telling yourself that if it helps you sleep at night.” 

“Is it my turn for a kiss?” Hidan said as he smirked at Lavender.

“No, I don’t kiss douchebags.” 

“WHAT. Deidara is a douchebag!!”

“Mmm, not to me.” She returned the smirk right back. 

“Oh oh!! Does that mean I get a kiss!!” Tobi hopped up and raised his hand, “I’ve been nice to you!” 

Deidara who had taken his place next to Kakuzu frowned and lifted his hands to protect his face, “Get your dick outta my face, man!” 

“Oop, Sorry!! I just want to know if I was a good boy!”

Lavender put her finger to her chin in an action of thought, “Mmm Yeah sure! I’ll give you a kiss.” 

Tobi moved over as fast as he could and leaned in for his kiss. Lavender gently leaned forward and placed a kiss on the orange mask that Tobi wore. 

“Yay!! Now I’ve had two girls kiss me!! I’m going to go tell Sasori!!” Tobi jumps out of the bath and runs out of the bathroom buck naked. 

“He has no shame..” Kisame said. 

“He’s gonna regret bothering Sasori....” said Deidara as he started sinking farther into the water. 

Nojiko smiled and hummed happily, she was enjoying this side of Lavender. They just needed to break her shell and she turned into a fun person! As she looked at Lavender she started to notice things she didn’t see before about her. Like the choker she wore was very beautiful, almost like it had the universe inside. And the necklace that hung lower had a pink crystal attached to it. Nojiko also took note that Lavender had a tattoo on her chest. 

“Yo, my eyes are up here.” Lavender said snapping her fingers at Nojiko. 

“Sorry...Hey how did you get that scar?” Nojiko said pointing at a scar that was cut across Lavender’s left cheek. She hadn’t really cared to notice before but it looked particularly new. 

“I was wondering the same thing..got a secret life going on, eh girlie?” Kisame said.

“Just a good old fashioned bar fight ya know...” Lavender said trailing off. Nojiko knew she was lying but she would let it go if Lavender didn’t want to share. 

Lavender sighed and stood up and got out. 

“Hey I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable! You can stay!” Nojiko whined our as she turned to look at Lavender who was already wrapping a towel around herself. 

“Nah it’s not that. It’s getting late and I need to get my four hours in at least.” She sighed and headed towards the door, “Good night you guys.” 

Nojiko pouted a little but said goodnight back. 

“Hey sweetheart, look on the bright side, you really broke that shell of hers tonight. She actually spent time with all of us. Even when you weren’t here.” Kisame stated, while patting Nojiko’s head.

“Mmm I guess you’re right. I just think I put that wall back up though...me and my dumb questions...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lavender walked back through the hallway slowly. She wasn’t really ready for bed but talking about her scar made her upset. She hated the damn thing. When back in her room she put her pajama shorts and crop top back on. She stood at the side of her bed for a moment, then walked over to her desk and pulled out a sketchbook and pencils. Making sure her window was shut tight she wandered back through the hallway to the living room. She was expecting to be alone but Sasori was there with some weird puppet looking thing. He was slowly taking it apart until he caught sight of her.

“Oh great. Are you going to annoy me too?”

Lavender shook her and just sat on the couch. “I don’t care about you and your toys.” 

“Toys? This is a highly developed lethal weapon. Your tiny brain couldn’t comprehend the way this puppet works.” 

“Mm, could’ve fooled me.” Lavender said as she pulled her pencil across her paper. She didn’t get very far in the sketch when a line of chakra forced her head to look at Sasori. 

“You should be more respectful little girl. Oh I mean unless you’re going to burn me...” He smirked at her as her eyes widened. “That’s right I know your little secret. And if you want me to keep it I suggest you start behaving like a good little girl.” 

“.....How can I do that?” Lavender sighed out in defeat. She didn’t want any of the others to catch wind of her powers. She messed up if Sasori knew but hopefully she could appease him so he wouldn’t tell. 

“You’re going to start showing up to my room every Wednesday night. I want to conduct some experiments on you.” 

“Yeah I guess...not like I have a choice.” 

“Good, now sit here and be quiet while I work.”

Damn..trapped in another job here. He’s probably going to kill her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmm what if.....Sasori had a dick?


	6. Human Connections

Nojiko was greeted by a strange sight in her eyes when she entered the kitchen. Itachi and Lavender were sitting next to each other. Not too close but not too far, enjoying their perspective drinks. When Itachi noticed Nojiko he stood up and poured her a cup of tea, to which she gladly excepted. 

“Good morning you two!” She happily chirped, Itachi nodded in response but Lavender only hummed. As Nojiko got a closer look at her she could see bags beginning to form under her eyes. Apparently last night wasn’t a good one for her. 

“Is she okay?” Nojiko whispered at Itachi, who only peered over at the young girl. Lavender had her head leaning in her hand and looked about ready to pass out. 

“She was up when I got up..” 

Nojiko could only wonder if Lavender slept at all that night. What could have kept her awake? Nojiko let the sleeping dog lie as she got breakfast ready, Itachi wanted some scrambled eggs for breakfast and Nojiko happily obliged. While waiting for the pan to heat up she seen Lavender start to wibble wobble and she rushed over to her side. 

“Oh geez uhhh let’s get you to your room to sleep.”

“No! No room.” Lavender mumbled out.

“Okay...how about the couch?”

Lavender hummed out a yes, and let Nojiko lead her to the couch. Nojiko tucked her in and sighed. For such a prickly individual she sure was a baby when she was tired. Itachi took over cooking while Nojiko took care of Lavender but he stepped back when she returned.

“Maybe now she can get some rest..” Nojiko said and Itachi nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lavender awoke to the sound of dishes clanking in the kitchen. Yawning she stretched and sat up on the couch. When did she fall asleep? She stood and headed towards the sound, Nojiko was standing at the sink washing dishes. She glanced behind herself slightly and jumped, 

“Oh jeez! You scared me Lavender, I thought you were dead for a little bit there. I had to have Sasori check your pulse and stuff. He was super annoyed.”

“Was I out long?” 

“Yeah since like 6:30 this morning it’s noon now! The boys are outside getting ready to spar.” 

Lavender sighed and headed towards the hallway, 

“Hey wait!” Nojiko called out, “Do you wanna come watch them with me? It’s actually kinda hot~”

“Uhhh...yeah I will.. I just want to get dressed.” 

Nojiko nodded and headed back to the kitchen to finish up her chores. Lavender continued on her way to her room, standing outside of it for a brief moment before stepping in. She looked around carefully wondering if the stranger returned while she was away. She determined it was safe and went to her closet. She pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a long sleeved black crop top with shoulder cutouts. She also grabbed a big black sun hat and headed back to the kitchen to wait for Nojiko. 

Nojiko smiled and lead the way outside to where the boys would train, Lavender had grabbed her sketchbook and followed her. The pair sat in the grass and watched. After about 15 minutes of watching Lavender began to sketch. At first it looked like a mess of lines to Nojiko, so she paid more attention to the boys. Kisame and Hidan were looking pretty good without their shirts and only sweatpants. She would wave and wink at them every time they looked over to the girls. 

They were really putting on show now that they had an audience but really it was only Nojiko paying attention to them. Lavender was to busy focusing on her sketch. Nojiko took another glance at Lavender’s work and seen that it was sketch of one of the boys, specifically Itachi. 

“Do...you like him?” Nojiko asked curiously. “He’s a pretty quiet guy but once you get to know him-“

“This is just a practice sketch. His movements were easy to pick up and replicate onto paper. That’s all.” 

Nojiko shrugged “Me thinks you doth protest too much.”

Lavender frowned at her but let it go. Kisame wandered over to the pair and laid in the grass. “Aw man....It’s hot out today. Training in this heat sucks.” They had been outside for about an hour and a half, and the heat was really starting to come down on everyone. Lavender stood up and closed her sketchbook and started to walk inside.

“Where are you going?!” Nojiko called out, catching the attention of the rest of the group.

Lavender turned around, “I have work to do. I’m not getting paid to sit around and look pretty.”

“But when are we going to hang out again?” Tobi whined from his spot.

“......Tell you what...I’ll start leaving my door open for you guys to come hangout by me whenever. But if the door is closed it means ‘leave me alone’ Got it?” 

“Does it count for all of us?” Hidan called outs

“Yes...just don’t expect great conversation. I still have a job!” Lavender said as she returned to the house. 

“Now I may want to hangout with her later but right now....it’s you and me babe.” Hidan stated as he walked over Nojiko and picked her up. “I’ve got a hard on from watching you get all worked up over us.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

True to her word Lavender left her door open, for everybody to be able to come in and hangout. Nojiko and Tobi came in as a pair, they came to find Lavender hunched over her desk writing while reading a scroll at the same time. So this was the work Leader had her doing, Nojiko didn’t see Lavender to be the book balancing type. She was so abrasive and sexy that it hadn’t crossed Nojiko’s mind that she was actually smart. 

“OOOO Lavender!!~” Tobi squeled out, “Leader must really want you to stay to give you such a comfy bed!” He was rolling around on top of her bed and much to Lavender’s dismay messing up her bedding that she had made nice...Nojiko looked around the room as she sat on the end of the bed. She was here when they built this add on a couple weeks back. She had thought Leader was coming to stay here as she watched all the nice furniture get put in. There was just no way Lavender was only here for writing. Nojiko felt a slight pang of jealousy, the kind of jealousy a first born child would get when a new baby is born. 

Nojiko continued scanning the room this time looking at the little details Lavender had added in herself, crystals and candles sat all over. An incense was burning and made the room smell really nice. She looked over to Lavender’s side table and spotted a picture. She picked it up to take a closer look. In the photo was Lavender. Her arms were wrapped around a mans midsection and his arm had been wrapped around her shoulders. The man was absolutely gorgeous in Nojiko’s eyes, with dark blonde hair and green eyes, and she spotted some freckles hidden across his cheeks. 

“I thought you said you didn’t have a boyfriend.” 

Lavender’s head slowly raised from her work and she turned to look at Nojiko, confusion etched across her face. “I don’t.”

“Then who is this?” Nojiko held up the picture and pointed at the man, “you two seem pretty cozy.”

“Let me see! Let me see!” Tobi said as he came to get a closer look at the picture, “So handsome!” 

Lavender stood up from her chair and gently grabbed the picture to look at it as well. “He was my kinda-boyfriend, but that was awhile ago now. I haven’t seen him for months.” 

“Bad breakup?” Nojiko asked while Lavender set the picture back down on the table. 

“You could say. Some wild shit happened and I just really needed to distance myself from him.” 

Nojiko nodded, Lavender returned to her desk to continue working. Nojiko pulled out a book she brought along to read. Tobi just laid on the bed again getting snuggled up in pink fluffy throw blanket Lavender had on her bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Did you love him?” 

The question came out of nowhere as the trio had sat in silence for over an hour, they had been in there so long that Deidara came looking for them. He wasn’t even loud mouthed about it either, just walked in and laid his head on Nojiko’s lap and passed out. 

Lavender turned to look at Nojiko, who had been sitting on the loveseat. “What?” 

The vibration of Nojiko’s voice woke up Deidara but he laid still so he could listen to the conversation that was about to unfold. 

“Your boyfriend. Did you like...love him?”

“......yes. Of course I did. I never dated anybody without loving them.” 

“So you’ve never had sex with anybody you didn’t love?”

Lavender slowly blinked wondering what the heck Nojiko was trying to get at, “Yeah I guess....to some extent I’ve never slept with anybody that I didn’t have an emotional connection with.” 

Deidara kept his eye closed but listened closer, he was getting some real good info to relay back to Hidan later. 

Nojiko sat in silence for a minute to process the information she received, “....Do you think you’ll love again?”

“Are you asking for me or for you?” Lavender asked as she moved to sit on the ottoman in front of Nojiko, who shrugged her shoulders. “I know I’ll love again, Nojiko...it’s human nature to love. Even when it hurts.” 

Nojiko looked up at her, “So you believe I’ll find love than?”

“You don’t find it. It finds you...in the most unusual places and situations.” Lavender smiled at her and placed her hand on Nojiko’s shoulder. “ Now are you gonna go make supper or what, maid?” 

The girls laughed together, finally having a moment of connection.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dinner went by smoothly with Lavender helping out with dishes afterwards so they could all play a game together. “You guys play boring games..” she said she took a seat between Kisame and Kakuzu, who surprisingly wanted to play a game with them. 

“And what do you suggest girlie?” Kisame asked, “I don’t see you coming up with any ideas.”

“What about poker? Do y’all know how to play that?” 

“Heh, and what are we gonna wager girl?” Kakuzu said from spot.

“Obviously money. I’m not out here trying to play strip poker....I’d hate to see you all naked while I’m fully dressed!” Lavender challenged everybody. 

“Ha! Challenge accepted girl!”

They pulled out the deck of cards, and Itachi took on being dealer (He was the most trustworthy in their eyes), and the first hands were dealt. There were no big bets to start, Kisame threw in only a few ryō to start, as well as Kakuzu. Deidara and Hidan put in 5 ryō and Tobi 20. Lavender went for a middle of line bet with 15 and Nojiko threw in 10. 

Each betting interval the bets got bigger, Lavender even made the pot even bigger by dropping in almost 200ryō. Each call had everyone’s wallets beginning to drool until the final betting interval. With final call everybody revealed their cards: Tobi and Nojiko each had only a three of a kind, Deidara came next with full house, Hidan and Kisame both had a full house, and Lavender with a Straight flush but of course Kakuzu came out victorious with a royal flush. 

“Unbelievable....”Lavender said as Kakuzu brought in his money to count it up. “I can’t believe you beat me!”

“Heh, I’ve been around the block girl, know a lot more tricks than you do.” 

“Plus he can’t stand losing money...”Hidan said crossing his arms, he too thought he was gonna win.

“I...don’t think I understand the game....”Nojiko said scratching her head, making everybody laugh. 

The group disbanded after cleanup and Hidan and Deidara giggling like school girls as they lead Nojiko back to her room. Lavender too went to back to her own respective room. Something was on her mind though, she sat at her desk and began to sketch. She was starting to warm up to the idea of being here. Everyone was pretty okay, but she still felt bothered and only one person here could help her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled writing this. Like I just wanted to get to the next part!!!


	7. Who knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long but totally worth it.

Chapter 7 

A knock at his door startled Itachi from his meditation. He wasn’t expecting Nojiko tonight, usually their talks were on Wednesdays. Today was a Tuesday. Not only that but it was very late, it was already midnight. He stood up and moved towards the door, he only opened it a crack just to see who it was and what they wanted. He did not want to deal with any drama from the others tonight. To his surprise, Lavender stood on the other side. She had a look of concern on her face, almost like she didn’t know if she should be here. He opened the door more to see what she could possibly want. 

“I...I’m sorry Itachi...I don’t mean to bother you this late at night, but I have something I need to ask you...” 

His curiosity peeked, he didn’t really know what she had to have answered this late at night, but it must have been brewing for a while. She had ample opportunity to ask him this morning but must have let her shyness get the best of her. He opened his door and stood to the side to let her in. As she passed by him he caught the brief scent of honeysuckle..what an unusual scent to pick out. She stood in the middle of his room and looked around. He sat on a zabuton and gestured for her to sit down. Nodding she sat across from him and held the sketchbook she brought with her closer to herself. She bit her lip and looked down.  
Itachi held is breath for a moment, he hadn’t actually paid attention to her. He examined her face closely. One would say that the scar that laid across her cheek was the most striking thing about her face but to him it was her eyes. They were a light brown, and she had long feathery eyelashes that just barely touched her eyebrows when she was wide eyed. This truly was the first time she had his undivided attention. He waited patiently for her to gain the courage to talk to him. 

“I need to ask....if you know this person.” She began opening up her sketchbook and once she got to the page she needed she handed it over to him. He carefully grabbed it from her hands, taking note that they were much smaller than his own...

The sketch took him aback for just a moment. It was a simple drawing, done only in pencil but he knew exactly who this was. 

“My brother...how could you possibly know what he looked like?” He could only stare at the sketch. It looked just like him.

“We...crossed paths when we were in town. He had stopped me while I was at an herb shop.” 

Itachi only stared at her for a moment. She didn’t want to meet his eyes, she looked scared. Apparently the meeting with him hadn’t gone well and she feared his little brother.

“His name is Sasuke. He doesn’t usually converse with people, so the fact he stopped you must mean something. Did he take something from you?” 

The question brought a look of shock to her face, like she hadn’t let the thought cross her mind. “I’ll take that as you don’t know.” He looked at her concerned face as if she was going through her belongings in her head. If Sasuke didn’t take anything from her than that meant he wanted her for something else. 

“Why did he let you go?” 

She bit her lip again trying to find the right words.

“You have tell me the truth, otherwise I won’t be able to help you.” 

She sighed, “Okay...but don’t tell anybody else what I’m about to share...When I touch people I can feel their souls. I can feel how hurt or happy it is and sometimes I’ve been able to see it. He grabbed my arm and I felt....his pain....and I told him he felt broken. So he let go and left without saying anything. I think..I pissed him off. I don’t really want him to kill me for it either...”

Itachi let the information sit with him for a bit. It made sense now as to why Sasuke made contact. It was most likely a mission to obtain her but she must’ve caught him off guard. He thought back to that day of shopping and remembered the tremble she had as she shook his own hand. She must’ve felt something terrible within him...A small prickle of sadness entered him, he didn’t want her to be scared of him..He wondered if Leader also knew about this strange power of hers. 

“Is it a jutsu? I thought you weren’t a shinobi.” 

“No no! It’s not a jutsu, I was just...born that way. I never use my chakra for anything except opening my third eye.” 

Itachi narrowed his eyes at her when she mentioned her third eye.

“Oh uh....I open my third eye to gaze into the spiritual world. I know that you shinobi use your chakra for fighting and stuff...I use it for stupid things like heating up my dinner.” She blushed a little and scratched her cheek with the scar. 

Itachi took a deep breath and went over the new information, “Does anybody else here know about your chakra abilities?”

“Sasori does. He seen me use it one night. I think he was spying on me.” 

“I won’t tell anybody for now but there are some shinobi that can sense chakra. You have a bountiful amount considering you’ve never trained for it. So you and I will work on keeping your chakra in check. If it spikes, our location will be revealed and we’ll be targeted.” 

Lavender nodded her head and started to stand. 

“.....before you leave...can I...have this sketch of my brother?” 

She looked at him for a moment but opened her book back up and carefully removed the sketch. She handed it to him and their fingertips brushed for a moment. He feared that she would tremble again at his touch but she only smiled as she pulled back. She moved towards his door and he followed behind her, opening it for her.

“Goodnight..Lavender.” He said quietly while she left. 

She turned back to look at him, “Goodnight Itachi.”

He moved back into his room and stared at the picture in his hand. How nice it was to have something to remind him of his baby brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lavender finally had a good nights sleep after her talk with Itachi. With his help she’ll be able to hide from his brother and possibly other people that wanted her. She looked over at her alarm clock to see she actually slept in today, and that today....was Wednesday. Crap, Sasori wanted to experiment with her tonight...what the hell does that mean? 

She rolled over and sat on the edge of her bed. The thought of Sasori made her not want to deal with anything today. She sighed and decided to start her day with a a bubble bath and maybe decide what to do afterwards if she felt better. As she sat in the bath she let her mind wander about what was going to happen tonight. Did Sasori already know it was her chakra like Itachi did? Was he going to try and steal it? Her mama warned her about people who could steal chakras.   
Suddenly the feeling of being unsafe filled her body. While she was too busy being scared of Sasuke, she ignored the snakes that she was currently coinciding with.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night seemed to creep up on Lavender, after her bath she had done some work and ignored the rest of the world. She kept her door closed to test the theory if the group would get the message and lo and behold they didn’t come around. Not even a knock. 

It was 11 at night and she was on her way down to Sasori’s room. She didn’t know what was really going to happen so she only put on her pajama shorts and a crop top. She knocked on Sasori’s door and he already sounded pissed. 

“What?! Oh. It’s just you.” He said as he swung the door open, “ Get in here. You’re wasting time.” 

He roughly grabbed her arm and yanked her in. She almost tripped over something but quickly caught herself. She stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, she didn’t really quite understand what she was going to be doing. 

“Sit in that chair. This first session is going to be small things like blood work and questions.”

“What? Why?”

“I need to know your blood type and so I can test which poisons will quickly erode your blood.”

She scrunched her face in disgust and concern, he really was trying to kill her. She did as she was told though, and sat on little wooden chair by his work table. He too moved over to the table and sat in his desk chair. He quickly pulled out some syringes and tied a band around her arm, as he waited for a good vein he pulled out a notebook.

“What’s your blood type?”

Lavender narrowed her eyes at him. He looked up at her already completely annoyed by her. “If you’d answer we can be done with this quicker.” 

Sighing she said, “AB.” He wrote down her answer on a page where he had wrote her name. 

“Age?”

“18”

“Are you currently sick or have had past medical problems?”

“I’m not sick now but I was born premature..”

“How premature?” He grabbed a syringe and began to extract some blood from her. 

“A month, and it took me over two years to be completely healthy. My immune system sucked.”

“Are you sexually active?”

“......is that really important?”

He sighed. “Are you going to be difficult this entire time?”

“Well I just don’t know why it’s important.” She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

“Because you twat, I need to know if you’re pregnant right now or if you’re going to get knocked up by one of the idiots that live here!” 

“Screw you! Like hell I’d let these dumbasses screw me!” She shot up and started to get red in the face. Before she could say anything else he grabbed her chin to force her to focus on him. 

“You better start respecting me, little girl..” 

They stared each other down for only a moment, Sasori believing he won the argument. 

“Make. Me.” She seethed out. 

“Tch, You asked for it.” He used his chakra to create strings to control her limbs. He made her stand in front him as he circled around her.   
“I’ve had a few modifications I made to my body...I do need to test them out. You’ll be the perfect subject.”

Lavender turned her head to look at him in fear “What?” Any modification to his own body translated to dangerous in her mind.

“I originally made them to work on Nojiko but you will do for now.” He said after making his round and moving her towards the bed.

“Uhh...are you trying to tell me that you’ve been fucking Nojiko?“

“Don’t be so vile, girl. No I wasn’t previously able to have intercourse, but if this test goes well than we’ll see.” 

He stood in front of her and examined her body, “You’re bust isn’t very big, is it. But you’ve definitely got the hips to rear children...” He grabbed her hip and brought her closer to him. 

“Fuck off with that baby talk. You are NOT putting a demon in me.”

He moved in closer, “How can such a tiny girl be so volatile?” His nose was almost touching hers and he stared her in the eyes. 

To say she wasn’t extremely turned on was an understatement. She didn’t know how or why she wanted to fuck him silly but she did. 

“Your eyes are dilating. You must be feeling aroused about my tone with you..You must have authority issues.” His free hand began traveling upwards and under her shirt, letting his fingers graze against the underside of her breast. He felt like porcelain to her. He moved in so his face was next to her ear. “Do you like it when I degrade you? Is it because you think you’re worthless or because you know you’re better?” 

He slowly placed his lips on her neck and began to suck, eliciting a gasp out of her mouth. She was holding back her sounds and it annoyed him, he deserved to hear her moan. His hand moved farther up her breast to take her nipple between his fingers and give it a slight pinch. She only shivered at the sensation, still refusing to moan. At his limit of patience he bit down on her, making her squeal.

“Hey what the hell was that for?!” 

He looked her in the eyes and licked his lips, “You were resisting me.” 

He let her out of his jutsu and pulled her head closer to kiss her. He entangled one hand in her hair and continued to play with her nipple with his other hand. She paused for a split second but went with the way things were turning out. She deepened the kiss and placed her hands on the sides of Sasori’s face. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip demanding entrance. She accepted and opened her mouth slightly and his tongue slipped inside. Saliva started to dribble from their mouths and Sasori moved to pull her shirt off. They break apart when her shirt comes off and her nipples harden when the cold air hits them. Sasori moves his head down to take her tit in his mouth, sucking hard. She moans and her head falls back slightly. She moves her hands to open his shirt and pushes it down his shoulders. She admired his body, and it’s craftsmanship. 

“Are you afraid? Does my body deter you from continuing?” He said quietly, pulling away only slightly to just lick her nipple. 

She shook her head, “No, I already knew you weren’t exactly human but I’m okay with it. And honestly...I can’t just stop now...” She looked at him with half-lidded eyes. If he could feel his emotions, he imagined that he would be feeling all levels of lust for her. 

He pulled the rest of his clothing off to reveal his newest addition to his beautiful creation. 

“Whoooa, I didn’t really think you’d have a dick..” 

“Tch, how else did you think we were going to have intercourse?”

Lavender shrugged, “I don’t know..I thought you were just going to finger me or I’d like hump your leg or some shit.” 

He sighed, “I don’t understand how someone so smart could be so dumb...Anyways I haven’t fully tested this prototype yet, so you are going to be the guinea pig.” 

He pushed her gently so she would sit on the bed, he slid off her shorts and panties. He kneeled down in between her legs and spread them, “Mmm, I have to admit that the female body is quite a beautiful piece of art..”

He ran his hands on her thighs and wrapped his arms around them to hold them open. Slowly he moved his face closer to her pussy lips and tentatively ran his tongue along the entrance, testing her reaction. She took in a sharp breath of air. Taking this as a good sign he immediately dove in, licking and sucking her clit, his tongue slipping in and out of her entrance, lapping up the wetness of her pussy. She fell back on the bed and gripped his sheets, the moans that she elicited were quite sinful, but he wanted more. He wanted everyone in the house to hear what he was doing to her.   
He glanced up at her to see she was grabbing her own breasts, and she was biting her lip. Her body began to shake slightly and she lifted her hips as much as he would allow her and she came. He gladly lapped up her juices. Slowly he crawled up onto the bed, kissing and nipping her skin as he moved upwards to her face He stopped to bite at the tattoo above her left breast.”Such a naughty girl...already getting tattoos..” as he continued his ministrations he leaned in to whisper in her ear, “Are you finally ready for me?”

She nodded slightly, still coming down from her high. He didn’t waste any time, grabbing her hips once more and pulling her close. He drove his shaft deep inside, enjoying her soft whines of need. He pulled back out only to quickly snap back in, keeping a steady pace as he watched her wiggle underneath him. He took note as each different stroke made her make a different sound. 

He leaned down to take her breast in his mouth again, making her squeal. He picked up his pace feeling her come closer to her orgasm again. Her toes wiggled and she pulled on his hair slightly. Her walls tightened around his shaft and she came hard. Her eyes rolled back and she gripped his hair tighter. He pulled back to look at her, taking in the sight of her body glistening slightly with sweat. 

“My my...aren’t you easy to please.” 

Her eyes lazily looked at him as she caught her breath. 

“Are done? Or would you like to go for another round?” He asked with a sly smile, to which she happily returned her own smirk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deidara was sneaking out of Nojiko’s room when he heard the faint sound of moaning coming from down the hall. He knew it wasn’t Nojiko since he just came from her room so the only other option was someone was getting fresh with Lavender, and Deidara needed to know who. He slowly crept around to each of the rooms listening in. Each one lead to the disappointing sound of snoring, until he got to Sasori’s. There was absolutely no way Lavender was fucking Sasori so he decided to take a sneak peek to see just what the hell Sasori was listening to. Maybe he snuck a recording device in Nojiko’s room...

He quickly and quietly opened the door just a crack, enough for him to take a peek, and the sight upon him made his face flush instantly.   
Lavender was kneeling, her back pressed against Sasori where he was kneeling behind her. One of Sasori’s hands were holding one of her tits and the other gripped her hip tight. His face was close to her ear where he was whispering dirty things to her. As Deidara looked closer he could see a shaft pumping in and out of her.

He closed the door as quietly as he could and leaned against it. He didn’t know if he hated or loved seeing Sasori screwing Lavender...He won’t be able to look Sasori in the eyes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to my brain Sasori has saliva but not cum.


	8. Jealousy is a green eyed monster

Lavender quietly left Sasori’s room, it was about three in the morning and she was making her escape. As she was backing out, she accidentally bumped into someone. Quickly she turned around to face who she ran into only to be face to face with someone’s chest. She looked up to find Itachi staring down curiously at her. A blush slowly crept on her face, “Oh uh....I didn’t expect anybody to be up this early....”

“ I couldn’t sleep.” He stepped back slightly so he wasn’t so close to her, she moved further into the hall and stood awkwardly away from him. 

“Would you like to join me for a morning tea?” He asked her trying to ease her discomfort.

“Yes...that would be nice.” 

They slowly walked together down the hallway. The house was dead quiet except for the padding of their bare feet. 

“It’s pretty early to be leaving Sasori’s room.” Itachi casually said, he didn’t want there to be an awkwardness between them so he decided to break the ice.

“Yeah.....I was hoping no one would be up this early so I could take my walk of shame in peace..” she chuckled slightly. The blush returning to her cheeks. 

He side glanced her, not really expecting her to be Sasori’s type. Or even to be the kind of girl who entertained such thoughts. She was very straight laced as far as he had seen. They entered the kitchen and Itachi went to the stove to heat up the tea kettle, Lavender took a spot on a bar stool at the counter.  
He served her a tea and sat next to her. “I suppose we should start working on your chakra control, before your visits with Sasori catch the attention of others.” He said before taking a sip of his tea. 

“Can we start today?” 

“Hm, no. Leader is visiting today. He needs reports and is assigning missions.” 

“Oh yeah that’s right...I need to ask him for some specific books. I’ve hit a wall in my work.” she bit her lip while she thought about her work. He took notice of her brow furrowing, and honestly he found it adorable but he pushed those feelings down. He can’t get distracted by this siren. It was bad enough that Nojiko had worked her way under his skin. Another female in his life would only end in pain. 

“Do you need help with your work?” He asked her, curious about what she was even doing. Leader hadn’t completely told them.

“Well...sort of. I’ve finished translating the first scroll but it’s written in code,” she grabbed a napkin and a pen that sat on the counter, writing down a few lines that she had been working on. Itachi read it and was very confused. To him it looked like an ordinary cooking recipe, but the ingredients were all written in what looked like numbers.

“I don’t understand...why would Leader have you decode a cooking recipe?”

“That’s Just it! It’s not a cooking recipe, it’s a spell hidden inside a cooking recipe. But not only do I have to figure what’s cooking recipe and what’s spell, all the ingredients are also written in a code. A numerical code and that means its got a double code.” She leaned her head in her hand, “I haven’t found the correct letter association for the numbers either...it could be an entire other language! Making it triple coded!” Her head popped up in excitement. It glittered in her eyes as she spoke of the scrolls and codes. He tilted his head and smiled slightly at her enthusiasm.

“I don’t think I’ve ever met someone so excited about a code.”

She giggled slightly, “Heh, yeah...my exboyfriend used to call me an over qualified librarian.” 

“He must not have been a very refined individual than.”

They met each other’s eyes, and she shook her head, “Definitely a meat-headed alpha male...” she giggled. 

“At least your tastes in men have changed.” He said slyly, side glancing her. The sparkle in his eye shining as he teased her about her rendezvous. She giggled, normally she’d be pissed someone was teasing her but she enjoyed Itachi very much. 

Together they fell into a comfortable silence as they sipped their tea. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone sat around the dining table eating the breakfast Nojiko had prepared. She had found it slightly odd that Itachi and Lavender were up so early together but she didn’t press that situation. It looked like they were trying to figure out some weird math problem together. Whatever it was must’ve been difficult because they sat together at the table with their heads together, still working. Deidara kept looking over at Lavender, he couldn’t get the images from the night before out of his mind. 

Nojiko watched the glances Deidara gave Lavender, deciding to confront him about it after breakfast. She needed to ask before Leader got here just in case it was something bad. She liked Lavender but if she was sneaking around then Leader needed to know. 

After breakfast the group disbanded, no training today since Leader would be here soon. So everybody took the moment to relax. Kisame and Kakuzu sitting on the couch, they too took an interest in what Itachi and Lavender were working on. They tried to give their input but none of their ideas seemed to work. Hidan was heading back to the kitchen for a glass of water when he heard whispering, slowly he peered around the corner and seen Nojiko angrily staring at Deidara. “Oi, what the hell did you do to her Deidara!” 

Nojiko quickly placed a finger on her lips shushing him. “Be quiet! I don’t want Lavender to hear us..”

Hidan was curious now, he loved secrets and if goody two shoes was being naughty..... “Now you gotta tell me. I need to know if Lavender has dirty little secrets, I have to be able to blackmail her back!” 

Deidara looked very uncomfortable now, Nojiko he felt he could tell , but Hidan? Hidan would tell everybody! And then not only would Sasori kill him but Lavender would too! An image of Lavender holding Deidara’s arms behind his back while Sasori stabbed him with poisonous needles popped into his head. 

“Well c’mon! Spill the tea, dipshit!” Hidan cornered him so he couldn’t run. 

Deidara sighed knowing he wasn’t going to get out of this, “Okay...but you guys have to swear! Swear you won’t tell anyone what I’m about to tell you.” 

Deidara held out his pinkies so he could pinky swear with the both of them, “Alright....so last night when I was leaving Nojiko’s I heard something. So I started going to everybody’s door to see what was going on and when I got to Sasori’s.......”

“What ?! what?!” Both Hidan and Nojiko were up close to Deaidara adrenaline pumping through them to hear the secret that was about to be shared. 

“Well....I peeked inside and I seen....” His face started heating up again, “I seen Sasori screwing her!!” He covered his mouth quickly, and Hidan and Nojiko could only stare in disbelief.

“You’re lying. Sasori doesn’t have a dick. How stupid do you think  
I am?” Hidan snorted. 

“Shut up! It’s true! I never would’ve believed it unless i saw it for myself. You believe me right Nojiko?”

Nojiko was sitting in silence, lost in thought. When did Lavender come across Sasori? Had they been seeing each other in secret? She felt a twinge of jealousy, it was her job to satisfy her boys. Lavender was stepping on toes now. She’ll talk to Leader about it later. Maybe he’ll talk to her about it and tell her to let Nojiko do her job. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leader was here at noon. And everyone was on their best behavior, no fooling around. He gave each of the partnerships their assignments, and talked to Lavender about her progress on the scrolls. 

“I see....with your difficulties you are going to need more materials. I will have Konan send for some books and she’ll bring them to you.” 

Lavender nodded and went to share the news with Itachi. Leader turned to Nojiko who waited patiently for his attention and alone time. She lead him to her room to ‘discuss’ things. 

Lavender was impatient though, after an hour of waiting for Leader to return so she could ask a particular question that nagged at her head, she decided to just go ahead and knock on Nojiko’s door. As she got ready to knock she heard Leader’s raised voice, “I told you! You are not allowed to learn chakra control! It is why we hired you.” 

Lavender backed away for a moment, not willing to listen to the rest. Panic spreading throughout her body and she ran. Ran from Nojiko’s room and busted in to Itachi’s room without knocking. 

Leader left Nojiko’s room, the feeling of another person was present before he left was now gone and it confused him. 

In Itachi’s room, Lavender had slammed the door shut. Itachi watched as she hyperventilated slightly, waiting for her to calm down. 

“Itachi....you didn’t tell me Leader didn’t want anybody here to learn chakra control!”

He watched her slump down to the floor. “What if he finds out? He’ll kill me!” 

“Leader....will appreciate your abilities should he find out.” 

“He was just hollering at Nojiko. Did you know about her trying to chakra control?” 

Itachi calmly walked over to her. He kneeled down and placed a hand on her shoulder. “We’ll be very cautious until that time comes. You’re more than a book balancer.”

She looked up at him, his words warming her heart. “Thank you Itachi, you always seem to know the right words to say.” 

He helped her stand back up and they stood by the entrance, “How long will you be gone? I know we won’t be able to start until you come back.” 

“Missions can take as short as a day or as long as two weeks.” 

“Damn...So I guess that means you don’t really know..” she moves to open the door, “I hope it goes well.”

He nods at her as she leaves, she didn’t get far though. Leader stood in her path to her room. “We need to have a talk.” Was all he stated, he walked past her and wiggled his finger to tell her to follow. He lead her to a part of the house she hadn’t been to before, an office probably only to be entered by him. Panic once again set in. This was it. He knew and he was gonna kill her. 

“Nojiko tells me....you’ve been having relations with the men here.”

Lavender sat down across from him at his large desk, confusion etching into her features. 

“It’s fine. You don’t need to tell me who. I already know, but I need to let you know that it isn’t exactly your job here.”

“Are...you going to lecture me?” Lavender gripped the edges of her shorts, she was holding her anger back. 

“Not quite. I just can’t have you become distracted. You’re a very brilliant girl and to have you become distracted by such.... things-“

Lavender held up her hand, “I’m sorry sir but I’m going to have to cut you off. I can understand your concern but I assure you, My job is my number one priority. I would never let dick distract me.” She crosses her arms.

He was definitely taken aback. Nojiko had some spunk but she was still very respectful and submissive to men. This girl though, she obviously did not care who she talked to. Her sparky attitude was quite a surprise. “I did not mean any disrespect, Lavender. Sex is...trivial and messy. Especially when you are sharing your presence with a live-in consort.”

“Does she feel threatened by me?”

Pain did not answer, but his silence was answer enough. If Nojiko had to be cut, it would be chaos here. She was keeping the peace, so to try and keep the peace longer he began to tantalize the idea of moving Lavender out of the house. 

“I’ll cease my sexual endeavors.”

He was surprised by her quick answer, he was sure she would put up a fight. He nodded and stood up to which she copied. They head towards the office door, “Lavender...I do not want you to feel stifled here. You are an extremely important asset right now. You are most certainly allowed to indulge, just keep it on the down low. You weren’t careful enough and you shook the foundations of Nojiko.” 

He opened the door for her, she only stared at him for a moment, but ultimately she nodded and left. She was a curious creature to him and he wished he had more time to spare with her. To pick her brain and find out what makes her tick. 

Lavender was walking into the living room and found the men getting ready to head out for their missions. Nojiko was going down the line, kissing each on their cheeks and a few on the lips. Itachi seen Lavender enter and he moved away from Kisame just as they were heading out the door, confusion written all over Kisame’s face. Itachi walked over to Lavender and placed his hand on her shoulder. She gently placed her hand on top of his to reassure him that she wasn’t caught with chakra control lessons before they even started. As quickly as he moved to greet her, he moved back to Kisame’s side. Almost as though nothing had happened between the pair. 

“What was that there...Didn’t think you two were close.” Kisame asked. But Itachi stayed silent.

Lavender continued on down the hallway. Nojiko met her eyes and a spark of tension shot between them. A rift was beginning to form. Lavender walked into her room, sighing and running a hand through her hair. She was frustrated and felt as though she would be thrown out or killed if she didn’t do something quick.

“He won’t help you when you’re being burned at the stake.” 

The voice startled her and she quickly looked up, and there sitting relaxed on her love seat was Sasuke Uchiha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The joke of the chapter name is because Nojiko has green eyes.


	9. You again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short af. My brain just weren’t do the word thing.

Wind blew in from the opened window, the curtains slightly flowing. Sasuke was laying back against the couch, manspread. His arms spread out on the back of the love seat. His eyes were closed and he gave off the vibe that he belonged here. 

“What..” Lavender slowly whispered out.

“Itachi. He won’t help you when that other woman eventually throws you to the wolves.”

Lavender slowly moves to her desk and leans against the drawers. “How do you know? You don’t live here.” 

His eyes opened to meet her own, “He has feelings for her.” He wanted to see her reaction but she didn’t budge. “If she said to kill you, he would.” 

Lavender stepped forward again, her hands behind her back as she walked to stand in front of Sasuke. 

“He won’t teach you correctly either. You’ll be a threat to him if you could control your chakra.” 

She tried to move as fast as she could, she held a knife in her hand as she moved to slice the throat of Sasuke. Her legs on either side of him . He caught her though, holding her wrist tightly in his own hand, his eyes opening to reveal his red sharingan. 

“Don’t make me laugh girl. With the state you reside in you’ll never beat me. “ he quickly disarmed her and flipped her around so she sat in his lap. One arm holding her steady and trapping her, “But I can teach you. I will teach you the amazing power of your chakra. “

“Not interested.”

“You’re being difficult.” He sighed and rested his head on his free hand, trying find a better way to manipulate her. Fear and intimidation just wasn’t working. 

“Can...can you let me go?”

He side glanced her, “Why? So you can just try and kill me again?” 

“No it’s just weird! I don’t wanna be this close to you...”

He tightened his grip on her. She sighed out and laid her head back to rest against the love seat. 

“Do you really think they’re going to get rid of me?” 

Ah yes, the manipulation was working. He had just needed to be patient. “You’re already a threat to their live-in maid. At this point she’s more valuable than you.”

Lavender snorted, “So how am I supposed to change that? She fucks them and that makes her irreplaceable? Like, fuck my one of a kind brilliant mind over here I guess. Pussy better than smarts apparently.”

Sasuke internally smiled, he pushed and tweaked the right buttons. Her jealousy was starting to rise to the surface, all he needed to do now was make her feel like he needed her more than the Akatsuki needed her. 

“If you let me help you, than you’ll become the indispensable one.” 

She lifted her head slightly to show she was interested in his offer. 

“We can even start today.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lavender clung to Sasuke’s back as he jumped through the trees. This was the first time she had seen where the house was located and it was really out in the fucking sticks. She could only wonder how Sasuke managed to find it, but really even if he was just slightly alike his brother than it probably wouldn’t be that hard. 

He stopped in a clearing after twenty minutes of moving, letting her off his back. “This will be an easy start to begin your training. You already meditate and calm your chakras, so now I just need to teach you how to release it through a jutsu.” 

“You make it sound so easy.” She deadpanned at him. 

“It will be for you. We’ll start with the simplicity of figuring out your chakra’s nature first.”

“Nature?...”

“It’s basically how your chakras behave. I have a fire style and lightening style chakra.” 

“Oh! I get it, I can heat up my hands...does that mean I have a fire style chakra.”

“Potentially. Which will make it easier for me to teach you since I have a same style.”

“Right...”

Training was not as easy as Sasuke had said it would be. She struggled with her chakras, the practice technique he was trying to teach her just weren’t working. No matter how hard she tried she couldn’t get her chakras to do what she wanted. To make matters worse, Sasuke wasn’t as talkative as he was when he got her out here. He was actually a pretty quiet guy who just glared a lot. She was sitting in the grass, leaning against a tree. She was out of breath and felt drained. 

“You have a large supply of chakra.” He said as he leaned against a tree, “You’ll be ready to learn a real jutsu tomorrow.” 

She could only stare at him in disbelief. There was just no possible way she would be ready by tomorrow. She sighed, standing up again to continue her training. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke took her back so she could rest and replenish her chakra. They had been training until about 2 in the morning. She sat on the edge of her bed rubbing her eyes. Sasuke wanted her to practice some control tonight and it would be easy since everyone from the house was gone...except Nojiko. Lavender was dreading seeing her again, so she settled for just staying in her room. She Nojiko would be sleeping at this hour anyways. Lavender settled in to making a meditation bath. It’ll replenish and align her chakras. Afterwards she would do a small tarot reading on Sasuke’s intentions with her. She really didn’t trust him much and wanted to know what the Universe had to say about him. 

She didn’t know where training was going to take her but she was very excited. If Sasuke AND Itachi were training her, she’ll be able to prove herself to Leader. Maybe she’ll ask for a more permanent position here...


	10. Piece of meat

Two weeks ,That was how long Itachi had been away on mission. 

“Whoa whoa! Slow down Itachi! What’s got you in a hurry?” Kisame called out behind him.

Itachi didn’t answer just slowed his pace slightly. He didn’t want to admit he was excited to see Lavender. He didn’t know why since they weren’t generally that close but he felt lonely without her presence. It didn’t take long for them to make it back to the house. He regained his composure and walked inside. He found that he and Kisame were the first ones to return. Nojiko sat on the couch in the living room reading. Her face brightened up the moment she seen them walk through the door. She ran up to hug the both of them, Itachi did not want to make his slight disappointment that Lavender wasn’t in the living room noticeable so he hugged Nojiko back. When she finally let go he wandered to the hallway where all the rooms were. Slowly he made his way down to Lavender’s door, knocking lightly. There was no answer. He knocked again a little harder but still there was no answer. He could only conclude she had been working hard on the scrolls and needed some rest. He decided to head back to his own room, changing into something more comfortable and also take a rest. He’ll be able to talk to her later tonight. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lavender was on Sasuke’s back as they crawled through the open window to her room. He let her down and she excitedly ran to her bed to bounce on it.

“I can’t believe I did it! I finally did a fire release today!” She was bouncing excitedly

Sasuke sat down on her love seat and closed his eyes, “Hn....You might’ve been able to do a fire jutsu today but your hand signs are still too slow.” 

Lavender stopped bouncing and sat on her knees on her bed, “........I can’t help it....you’ve been doing this a lot longer than I have! Of course your fingers are going to be faster than mine!” 

He opened one of his eyes, “Do you want me to show you just how fast my fingers are?...” 

She tilted her head and wiggled her nose like a bunny. She has been with Sasuke everyday for the last two weeks and not once did he ever give her any indication that he was attracted to her. She didn’t know what she wanted either. It was obviously hot to hear but did she really want to be intimate with Sasuke? He wasn’t exactly her type....

He wasn’t going to wait for her to respond though. He stood up and walked over towards her. He stopped right in front of the bed, his nose just barely grazing against her own. He reached one arm around her waist pulling her upwards so she was on her knees and pressed tight against his body. His other hand slowly snaked up her thigh and under her skirt. Gently he grazed against her clit inside her panties.

“I find it very amusing that you chose to wear such Lacey panties with a skirt...it’s like you want me to pay attention to you.”

“It’s just my wardrobe...if you’re distracted by me than that sounds like a you problem...” 

Her snappy attitude earned her a quick nip to her ear. “Your tone is just going to get you in trouble girl...”

He slowly made feather light movements against her clit, making her shiver in excitement. “So easy to please...” he whispered in her ear. He bent his head down to kiss her neck, sucking on it slightly. She let out a small gasp, it was like he knew all of her little pleasure points. He moved her panties to the side and slid in two of his fingers, she was already soaking wet for him and he thoroughly enjoyed it. He began to pump his fingers in and out of her, making her moan just a little bit louder. She placed her hands on his shoulders, trying to balance herself since she felt like she was just going to tip over from all the pleasure. 

She was just about to cum all over his hand when there was a knock on her door. 

“Lavender! Dinner is ready, almost everyone has come home so I made a big sit down dinner.” Nojiko called out on the other side of the door. 

Sasuke didn’t cease his operations though, in fact he moved his fingers faster, silently daring Lavender to speak without moaning. He Licked the shell of her ear and her grip tightened on his shoulders. She had to bite her lip to keep herself from letting out her moans of pleasure. 

“Nojiko....Go away! I’m busy.... I’m not in the mood to deal with being an outsider.” Lavender choked out her words, hoping that it sounded convincing enough that she was mad and not currently getting finger fucked. 

It had to have worked though because footsteps slowly retreated away from her door. 

“Ugh....Dammit....” She moaned out , her head falling back giving Sasuke even more access to the soft and sensitive bits of her neck. He kissed and nipped each one of her sweet spots, her moans falling out of her more and more. She was swearing at him, asking him to move faster. 

“Beg.” Was all he said to her.

“Sasuke....I need you!” 

In a flash he ripped off her panties and pushed her onto the bed. Opening her legs made her skirt hike up giving him full view of her pussy. He in turn dropped his own pants and underwear, giving Lavender a good view of his cock. He was decently sized and it curved upwards slightly. He was running the hand that had his fingers in her pussy along his shaft. Rubbing the juices that remained on his fingers along it.   
He slowly pushed his cock inside of her, making her let out a sharp breath. He moved his hands upwards to push her shirt up so he could grab one of her tits. He slowly pulled his hips back until he was almost all the way out only to snap back in. He began doing this dragging out method knowing she had already been close to cumming while he fingered her. He watched as her tits bounced everytime he slammed back into her. She was doing things to him and she had no idea she was doing it. He memorized each movement and detail of her face as it relaxed into pleasure. 

“Oh god....Sasuke...I’m gonna cum!” 

“Cum for me.” That was all she needed to push her over the edge. Her walls tightened around his cock and she came all over him. The tightening felt amazing around him so he began to speed up his actions, feeling that he too was close to his orgasm. Just as Lavender was finishing riding out her own orgasm Sasuke grunted slightly, his hands moving to grip her hips, pulling them upwards slightly. One last ram and he came inside of her, spilling his seed and coating her walls. 

He gave a few last pumps to drag out those extra sensitive feelings after cumming then he pulled out spilling some of his cum out of her pussy and onto the bed. He got dressed immediately leaving Lavender in a hot mess. 

“Don’t get attached. You aren’t that special.” He said as he made his way over to the window.

“That’s my line.” Lavender said sitting up, watching him as he turned back to glance at her before leaving. 

She looked at the cum on her bed and sighed. “Great....how do I inconspicuously wash the bedding that I just washed yesterday..”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nojiko slowly wandered into the dining area, Itachi was disappointed to see that Lavender was not with her. 

“She’s not joining us?” Hidan asked

“No....I....think she was crying. She told me to go away!”

“Oh no!! Why would Lavender be crying!” Tobi cried out, “Why would anybody want to hurt her feelings?”

“She said she didn’t want feel like an outsider...Oh no! What if we’ve been isolating her by accident?!” Nojiko cried out. She sat down in the chair next to Kisame, who patted her head. “Nah....we didn’t isolate her!....Right Itachi?”

Itachi didn’t answer him though. So many thoughts were running through this mind. Had he pushed her away? Did he take too long to get back? Was it Leader? Did Leader know that he was supposed to start training her and told her to back off? He must’ve stiffened slightly. A motion that no one would notice except Kisame, who had been with Itachi long enough to know when he was uncomfortable. A small pat to his back by Kisame is what brought him back from his mind. It was a small gesture to ask if Itachi was okay, Itachi shook his head slightly. 

“How do we make her feel more comfortable? Cmon people we need to get a plan together!” Nojiko was clapping her hands trying to get everybody’s attention.

“What if we had a party?” Tobi asked, 

“Pfft like Leader would ever let us have a party.” Hidan said as he leaned back in his chair. 

“I bet if we asked suuuupper nice he would!” Tobi excitedly wiggled in his chair. “We can ask the next time he comes!!” 

“Yeah! And I’ll work a little magic and see if I can soothe him over.” Nojiko jumped around a little bit “This is going to be great! But don’t say anything to her. It has to be a surprise!”


	11. Goals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep writing more and more smut....My inner hoe is thriving.

For a week Lavender would be up early in the morning to work on the scrolls. She tried to get them done as best as she could until those books arrived. Everyday around noon though, Itachi would arrive at her door and he started training her. Much to his surprise she was already pretty much excelling in all of the basics. He was almost sure she was ready to start Jutsu. As he thought about it everyday, the argument for her to fully join the Akatsuki was becoming very compelling. 

After Training with Itachi she was visited by Sasuke who took her from the house to train on her jutsu. Everyday she was getting better, getting more accurate. Despite being told she was not special though, at the end of each training session Sasuke would take her how ever he pleased. She knew the entire situation was toxic but she couldn’t help it. He made her feel good...plus this was probably the only way she was going to be getting any. Other than Itachi she hardly made any contact with any of the others. She refused to leave her room. She was just in a place of unknown right now..

Currently she was on Sasuke’s lap, his hands were on her hips and he was bouncing her up and down on his cock. He had his mouth on her tit and her head was thrown back in pleasure. She came pretty quickly with him following soon Cumming, deep inside her. 

She pulled herself off of him slowly, knowing full well he enjoyed her teasing. When she was completely off he redressed himself, they had started to become accustomed to being fully nude now during their sessions. 

“You should leave with me.”

His statement caught her off guard, she raised her to look at him. Her silence was his cue to continue.

“You’ve been avoiding this group like the plague. You’ve been hiding your true self. If you come with me than you can be yourself.”

“I don’t know Sasuke.... I need to think on it for a bit. I really want to try being apart of this group before I go running off..”

He nodded at her and made a swift leave out the window. She sighed and stood up and moved to her bathroom and ran a bubble bath for herself. Her muscles have been super achey with all of the training. Sasuke has moved on from jutsu to training her with a sword. She was already pretty good at hand to hand combat, and he wanted to give her an edge. 

As she started to sink into the bath a knock rang throughout her room. She ignored it though figuring it was just Nojiko trying to get her to come out and eat. She laid her head back and closed her eyes, letting the warm water soak her into oblivion. She opened her eyes slightly and she was startled. There standing in the door way to the bathroom was Leader, staring intently at her. He startled her so much that the only she could do was let out a scream. 

“...Sorry. You didn’t answer so I let myself in.”

She stared at him wide eyes still recovering from her sudden scare, “Right right...”

“I have somethings I want to discuss with you...I will let you get out of your bath.” He walked out of the bathroom and moved into her room. He hadn’t meant to but as she got out of her bath, from her bedroom mirror he caught a glimpse of her. He felt slightly guilty for the accidental peek of her.

She had wrapped herself in a robe and walked back into her bedroom. 

He turned to face her and grabbed the books he had set down earlier and held them out to her, “I brought you the books you needed...” 

She carefully grabbed them from him, “I thought Konan was supposed to bring them?”

“I had work to do here so it was no problem for me.” Liar, he thought to himself, you just wanted to see her again. “I also have something I want to discuss with you.”

“Uhmm okay” She sat on her bed and laid the book down.

“You’ve been working on your chakra control.”

“I.....well.....”

“It’s alright. Itachi told me you’ve been doing well. So well in fact that he believes you’ll be an irreplaceable asset to the Akatsuki.” 

“Really?...”

“Yes..I am giving you the option to either continue your duties as a scroll reader and translator or become a full fledge Akatsuki and be sent out on missions.” 

“Yes! I was training for this...so yes.”

Pain nodded, “Fine...your cloak will be made to your size. Go to Kakuzu and he’ll have it made for you in a week.” 

Lavender wiggled with excitement and couldn’t control herself, she latched onto Pain with a hug and squeezed tight. He stiffened at first but laid a hand against her back. “Thank you so much..” she said as she laid her head against his chest. She pulled away from him and he nodded and took his leave. She danced around her room the moment she knew she was alone. She ran out of her room still dressed in her robe, and ran down the hall to knock on Kakuzu’s door. 

“What?”

“Here!!” She excitedly pushed her Written down size into his hands

“Hmm...yeah. I’ll have this done in a week.” He closed the door in her face but she didn’t care. She happily skipped down the hallway colliding right into Itachi. They landed in a pile on floor. Lavender leaned up and was straddling him, her hands placed lightly on his chest. 

“Itachi!! I finally get to become a real member of the Akatsuki!” She wiggled a little bit on top of him. He sat himself up slowly and placed his hands on her arms, a small smile was present on his face. 

“I told you that Leader would accept you. You’re a valuable asset to the Akatsuki...” he placed his hand to the back of her head and pulled her close so he could place his own forehead against hers. The last week spent training together had made them feel closer than ever. They were becoming inseparable.

Slowly they stood up from the ground and walked to her room. She closed the door behind them and wandered over to her closet. Itachi sat at her desk and opened one of the books Leader brought her. She walked into her bathroom to get changed. When she returned she laid on her bed and also began reading one of the books. It was easier now that two people were working together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pain was quickly ramming in and out of Nojiko. His encounter with Lavender had turned him on slightly and he had to get rid of this feeling of need before he headed back to base. Nojiko was moaning loudly as he took her from behind, his hands grabbing her hips tightly. As soon as he was about to cum he quickly pulled out spilling himself all over her back. Nojiko reached over to her side table and pulled out a wet wipe for him to wipe off. He slowly put himself away and was getting ready to leave the room when Nojiko tugged on his cloak. He turned to face her.

“Umm Leader....I was going to ask you...if we could possibly have a little party here? Just to bring everybody closer together and I think-“

“Yes.”

“What?”

“I said yes, You can have it at the end of this week.”

“Really?! Wait why are you okay with this....” Nojiko was curiously looking at him and he had to admit she was adorable.

“Lavender is becoming a full fledged member of the Akatsuki. I think....it would be okay to have a celebration for her.” 

“......You mean she’s going to be starting to leave on missions?”  
Nojiko was disappointed slightly, it was exciting to have another woman in the house and now that woman has surpassed her. She was going to be alone again..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pain was on his way back to his own base when he was stopped halfway by Madara. “So you’re really going to let her be an Akatsuki?” 

Pain turned to look at him, “That is what you wished, with Itachi’s word I felt that she would be alright.” 

“It is the right choice. It’s going to ensure her loyalty to us for a while. This weekend when you inaugurate her, assign her partnership to me. It’ll be the safest option. That way I’ll be able to see for myself what exactly she is capable of..”


	12. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took so long! I was trying to figure out where this story was gonna go but I’m pretty sure I’ve figured it out

Three days passed and Lavender was getting concerned. Sasuke had stopped showing up for training. It bothered her because she knew Sasuke was a creature of routine. He had been following the same routine since the day she met him and nothing had changed until three days ago. A nagging feeling of unease was creeping in the back of her mind. She felt helpless in that moment and was considering her options. Really only one option and that was she had to tell Itachi. She knew he loved his little brother deeply. 

It was the early hours of the night as she creeped down the hallway. She knew Itachi would still be awake. A little detail she learned about him was he suffered from slight insomnia. She knocked on his door and just as she expected he opened the door. The bags under his eyes apparent, he hasn’t even tried to sleep at all tonight. He invited her in and she stood nervously in the middle of his room. She had to rip this off like a bandaid.

“Itachi......I need to tell you something about my training.” 

He had moved to stand in front of her looking at her intently, waiting for her to continue. He felt he already knew what she was going to say.

“I was training while you were away on mission, your brother....he had been coming to visit me and would take me out on training expeditions.” 

Itachi nodded slowly,”I know.”

“What? You knew I was being trained by Sasuke?”

“No I didn’t know it was Sasuke, but you were very advanced in your jutsu. I knew someone had to have been giving you lessons on the side.” 

Lavender stood there for a moment he arms laying limply at her sides, her mind going over this new information, “Are you mad?...”

Itachi moved closer to her. She was looking down, didn’t want to look him in the eyes. Slowly he reached up to take her chin between his fingers and lift her head up. He leaned his forehead against her own, “I could never be mad at you...”

He wanted to kiss her, but in his heart he knew that she was trying to figure out her feelings for Sasuke. He didn’t want to cause any discomfort or confusion for her. He too didn’t exactly know what he felt for her. They were just barely starting to get to know each other. If they were destined for a relationship than he could be patient. He pulled back to look at her wide eyes, a small blush was spreading across her face. 

“He must’ve been teaching you more than just jutsu I assume.” Itachi quickly changed the subject, making it seem as though that small moment of affection didn’t happen. 

“Uh....yeah actually he was teaching me to use a sword in battle. Like you’ve already realized probably, I might be using advanced jutsu but I’m not that good with it. My chakra is just so hard to control.”

“Mmm...yes it’s a smart move. To give you some form of defense...Tomorrow you’ll show me what you know. Tell me...he hasn’t been here for a while has he?”

Lavender shook her head no. A small prickle of disappointment in her eyes. “I don’t know where he is....I wouldn’t even know where to begin.”

Itachi knew. He could easily tell her, but she would rush in and try to help Sasuke. She would get herself killed or worse...captured. Playing right into Orochimaru’s hand. 

“Itachi...can I stay here tonight? I don’t want to be alone...” 

Her request shocked him, she had been alone for so long now. Sasuke’s presence brought her comfort and a sense of safety. Now that it was potentially gone she feared loneliness again.   
Itachi nodded, he knew he wasn’t going to be getting any sleep tonight. Taking on the duty to watch over her while she slept would help him find his own form of comfort. He peeled back the blankets on his bed and stepped aside to let her crawl in. 

She cuddled into his blankets, and sighed. She closed her eyes and quickly she drifted off to sleep. Itachi glanced to look at her and smiled slightly then he returned to read his book in front of him. Living here..it wasn’t that bad when someone was here with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke sat in his room and was meditating, or at least trying to meditate. His mind kept wandering through the forest back to the secret home of the Akatsuki. Back to her.... 

He hated her. He hated her for what she does. He hated her for what she made him feel. He hated her because she didn’t hate him. 

He told her during her last training session his plans of revenge. Sharing them to gauge her reaction and if she would be an asset later on. Of course she wasn’t on board, but she didn’t throw a fit and try to get him to change his mind either. Instead she only stated that she understood. Sasuke didn’t push the comment but her body language told him that she too had been on her own revenge mission and since she had stood there before him, she had ultimately succeeded. 

His mind was a twisting mess of feelings when it came to her. He didn’t quite understand what he felt for her. He knew he liked her in some particular way. He just didn’t know how far the feelings were pushed. It wasn’t because she was attractive, in fact he only noticed later on as he never really cared for how people looked. Really he liked her because of her mind. She had such a complex mindset that bothered him but...he adored it. Everytime he thought he had her figured out she threw a wrench into the mix and then he had to rethink everything he thought about her previously. 

She challenged him at every thing too. It pissed him off that she wasn’t compliant. He would never admit that he secretly loved it, he was never bored when he was around her. She always had something new to say or a new opinion about his way of life. He liked that she didn’t just agree with him so he would like her, or scurry around him to gain his attention like his fan girls had previously done. Even after sleeping with him she only wanted his company and nothing more. 

His mind was made up, he would for sure go back for her after defeating Orochimaru and putting together a team. Right now he had to stay away from her though, she clouded his mind too much. But he was definitely going to go back for her. He needed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Itachi had fallen in to the quietness of listening to Lavender breathe deeply as she slept, lulling him into a sense security as he read his book. It had been a while since another human being occupied his space in such a vulnerable way. Because he was so tuned into her breathing it didn’t take much to hear the sharp intake of air, like she was trying to catch her breath. He glanced over to her only to find tears were streaming down her sleeping face. Quickly he stood up and moved over to the bed, at first he wondered if he should just let her sleep but the tears just kept pouring. Slowly he placed his hand on her shoulder and shook slightly, “Lavender?...” 

No response. He shook her again this time making her eye shoot wide open. She turned her head to look at him for a moment. Really he didn’t know what to do. The only memories he had of comforting people from nightmares was when Sasuke was a little boy, and they were usually silly nightmares of monsters hiding in his closet. 

Lavender moved her hand up to wipe away some of the tears that were flowing down her face, but they were quickly replaced. She sat up and leaned forward, covering her face from Itachi’s view. Silent sobs quickly racked through her body. She was shaking violently from them. The only thing Itachi could do was sit in front of her and pull her close to him. He didn’t need to know the details of her nightmare. He just knew she needed someone. 

They sat there for twenty minutes as she cried into his chest. Slowly her sobs turned into even breathing and she fell back asleep in his arms. Him rubbing her back must’ve calmed her down some. He laid her back down on the bed but couldn’t bring himself to untangle her from him. So he laid there holding her until sleep eventually claimed him too.


	13. Baby of the Group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another shorty but it means well. This update is coming with a post on my tumblr @lavender-moon13 !!
> 
> It will be featuring the cover art of this story along with small descriptions of Nojiko and Lavender 💗

Nojiko was slowly putting up streamers and getting things ready for the party tonight. She wanted everything to be perfect so she was taking her time. This was the moment to prove to Lavender that she was indeed family to them. Nojiko had even asked Itachi what a good gift would be for her. She wanted to give her something that not only would be special and meaningful but also be helpful to her during missions. Nojiko knew that she had caused a rift between them, she hadn’t meant to let that spurt of jealousy pour out. But fear had lead her to believe she was about to lose precious time with one of her favorite people. The hardest part about the whole thing was that Nojiko knew it was just her job to be the companion female. Lavender had the opportunity to make a relationship bloom, Nojiko didn’t. It truly angered her. She had also been jealous of Lavender becoming a full member of the Akatsuki. She felt a little betrayed by Leader when he allowed Lavender to learn jutsu and not her. Slowly, Nojiko realized it was a blessing in disguise. Lavender would be out of the house more, leaving Nojiko to continue her job in peace. No more sudden spurts of jealousy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The party was just about ready. Everyone was waiting in the giant living room, Leader had taken Lavender out on a small mission for her to prove herself worthy of an Akatsuki position. Nojiko was shivering with excitement at Kisame’s side.

“You okay there sweetheart?” He asked chuckling at her. 

“I can’t help it I’m just super excited! She’s gonna be so surprised! Oh gosh..I hope she likes her present! What if she doesn’t? What if she hates us for doing this? What if she hates surprises?!!” 

A hand was gently laid on her shoulder, she looked up to the owner and seen Itachi. His mouth was covered by his cloak but when his eyes closed Nojiko knew he was smiling at her. A reassuring smile. Everything was going to go smoothly. Nojiko glanced around the room at everyone else. Sasori and Kakuzu were sitting on the couch reading, Kakuzu had reading glasses on and she thought it was adorable. But she would never say that to his face. Deidara and Hidan were arguing about something dumb...again. They were bros but they argued a lot. Tobi was waiting patiently in the arm chair, bobbing his head side to side like he was listening to a song in his head. Such a cute dork. 

“Hey Itachi....What if Lavender fails her mission?” 

Itachi stood there for a moment, he hadn’t truly thought about it. He found Lavender to be extremely capable. Testing her himself, she was able to escape his genjutsu. It took almost all of her power to do so, but still he was thoroughly impressed since she was still new to the jutsu world. 

“She’s going to pass. I know Pain was going to challenge her to an extreme game of hide and seek.”

“Pffft what? He’s just going to play a game with her?” Nojiko had to stifle her giggles as it didn’t seem like a proper way to test a new member.

“Not quite a game. She’ll have to hunt Him down and then prove her worth by fighting him. It will give him an idea of what she’s capable of.” Kisame contributed to the conversation. 

“It sounds....difficult. To have to find him AND fight him. That sounds like a lot of energy or chakra usage.”

“It won’t be hard for her.” Itachi stated.

“You sound confident, partner.” Kisame chuckled.

“She’s a sensory type. Finding Pain will be no problem for her. It’ll come down to her physical prowess. Pain is significantly larger than her so she’s going to need to rely on her speed. Her hand signals are very quick and she’ll be able to produce her fire jutsu without issues. And if she uses up too much chakra then her hand to hand combat will suffice.”

Both Nojiko and Kisame stared at Itachi. 

“What? I don’t just take on anybody as a student.”

Kisame chuckled and patted Itachi’s head, much to his displeasure. “I should’ve known. You wouldn’t want to hand over Pain a pathetic excuse of a student.”

Before they could continue the front door began to open. Pain entered first followed by Konan and lastly a very proud looking Lavender was behind. Both Lavender and Pain had sticks and leaves stuck in their hair. Apparently the battle became a little messy in the shrubbery. 

Pain stood with a sigh to get the attention of the rest of the Akatsuki. Kakuzu knew this was his cue to pull out the box with the cloak made specifically for Lavender. He stood up and handed it to her, there didn’t need to be an announcement. It was fairly obvious. She pulled out the cloak and put it on. 

It was almost like an oxymoron. Everyone knew the cloak meant you were an S-ranked shinobi, that were also rogues. But she stood there with a gleaming smile on her face, her personality such a clash with the rest of them. It was almost contagious, everybody else couldn’t help but smile, everybody except Sasori and Kakuzu. They were just grumpy old men. 

“Yay!! You did it!!” Nojiko ran up to Lavender and pulled her into a big bear hug. Lavender was caught off guard for a moment but squeezed back. The rift melting away between the women. All was forgiven. 

“Hold on!” Nojiko ran to the kitchen and ran back out holding a large box. “Here, a present.”

Lavender grabbed the present and unwrapped it. Inside was pink katana, with pearls ropes hanging loosely and rose quartz flowers embedded in the handle and sheath. “Wow....I just....wow..” Lavender carefully ran her hand across the sheath admiring the gems.

“Itachi helped me order it. We both figured you’d like the rose quarts because of your necklace.” Nojiko pointed at the crystal hanging off of Lavender’s necklace. Instinctively she reached for it. 

“Thank you. Really....This means a lot to me...” Lavender pulled it from the box and attached the strap to herself and let it hang behind her. 

“We’re sisters now. It’s just what sisters do.” 

Pain, who was leaning against the wall letting everybody come up to congratulate Lavender and provide advice for being an Akatsuki, eventually pushed himself from the wall. 

“Before I leave I must assign you a partner. It’s dangerous to operate alone.”

Curiosity peaked Lavender’s interest. She knew everyone here was paired but she was curious as to who she would be paired with. 

“You’ll be assigned with Tobi. You’re both new members so you’ll be growing together. Now I have new assignments for all of you.” 

Pain gave them all their new missions and with some goodbyes to Nojiko, they were off. 

Tobi and Lavender were casually walking along the path to their destination. Tobi was slightly behind Lavender skipping happily.   
“Ah~ I’m so excited to be working with you Lavender!”

She giggled at Tobi, “I’m excited too, I think we’re gonna get along very well.”

They had been walking a fair distance away from the house when Tobi suddenly grabbed Lavender’s wrist. 

“Tell me, What do you feel?” His voice had lowered several octaves.

Lavender turned to face him after standing in shock for a few moments, tears were streaming down her face and dropping onto the ground when she looked at him.

“Everything...I feel everything.”


End file.
